Safe in your arms
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: May 10th 1994, Kai and Jo ran away instead of merging, on the run since then 18 years later they come to MF. They're about to take their jobs in Whitmore hospital. Bonnie's the only Bennett witch left: 19, going on 20, student in her second year in college, dating Jeremy and friends with vampires. She becomes an ally of the twins but what if feelings happen between her and Kai?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Portland, April 1994

Sheila Bennett parked her car in front of the Parker's house. She sighed. She didn't like to be here but she had to. She left the driver's seat and opened the back door. Little Bonnie smiled.

Sheila : Come here **she took her out of the baby seat and locked the car**

She walked to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Jo : **she opened the door** Hello Sheila, I'm so glad you're here.

Sheila : Me too.

Jo : **she looked at Bonnie** And who's that little cutie ?

Sheila : Bonnie. She's my grandchild. She's almost two. Abbie left her with me for a little while.

The young woman didn't know Abbie Bennett very well but she knew enough to guess Bonnie wouldn't see her mother again before a long time.

Sheila : Can I come in ?

Jo : Yes **she opened the door wider** My father is in his office.

Sheila : **she stepped in** Good. Maybe I can convince him to not make you merge with your brother.

Jo : Meanwhile I'll take care of this little girl.

Sheila : Thanks **she gave her Bonnie and walked away**

Jo : **she smiled** Do you like cartoons ?

Bonnie nodded shyly. The brunette brought her in the living her and sat her on the couch. She turned on the tv on a cartoon channel and went in the kitchen. Her twin brother was here making himself a sandwich. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk.

Kai : Was it Sheila ?

Jo : Yes **she poured the milk into a glass**

Kai : Trying to convince our old pops to let us out of the merging ceremony.

There was a lot of resentment in his voice. Him and their father didn't have an easy relationship. Kai was born different and Joshua could never accept it. On his side, her brother felt the lack of love and suffered from it. She was thinking about that while she opened the cookie jar and picked two.

Kai : What are you doing ?

Jo : **she put them on a plate** She came with a kid.

Kai : **he cocked an eyebrow** Isn't she a bit old to be a mother ?

Jo : That's her grandchild. I guess Abbie ran on them.

Kai : I see.

Little Liv came in sobbing. She was four and right now her blonde curly hair was full of chewing gum.

Jo : **she gasped** Who did this ?

Liv : **she sniffed** Luke.

Jo : I'll take care of this. Kai, you bring Bonnie her snack **she left the kitchen with her little sister**

Kai grabbed the plate and the glass before going in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and sucking her thumb while watching tv.

Kai : Hey.

Bonnie frowned. Who was this grownup that was bothering her cartoon watching ?

Kai : I've got cookies and milk.

She grinned. A very nice grown up ! He sat next to her and gave her the snack prepared by his twin.

Half an hour later

Sheila came back downstairs. She had a tired expression on her face.

Kai : **from the living room** He said no, didn't he ?

Sheila : **she joined them** Unfortunatly.

Kai : I don't blame you, he's really stubborn.

Jo : **she came in** Ok so I think I saved Liv's hair.

Kai : Cool, now what will she do if you die in a month ?

Jo : **she sighed** He said no.

Kai : Bingo.

Sheila : I'm sorry.

Jo : You did all you could.

Sheila : **she picked Bonnie up** If you ever need anything, come to Mystic Falls. I'll be there.

Jo : We'll think about it.

The older woman said bye and left.

Kai : I think we should run away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I wanted to settle a few things about the story.

1: Elena and Caroline are humans

2: No Klaus and any members of his family ever came to MF

3: Bonnie never died once

4: I'm too lazy right now to pick what happened or not for the background story so I'll figure it out as the fic writes itself

May 10th 1994, Portland

The merging ceremony was supposed to happen tonight. The coven was

preparing all what was needed. It was their best chance. Jo was gathering the

stuff she really wanted to bring with her. How was she supposed to squeeze

twenty-two years of life in just one bag ? She looked around.

Kai : **he walked in** Are you ready ?

Jo : Almost.

Kai : We need to hurry up. They'll be back soon.

Jo : **she snapped** I know.

Kai : **soothing** Hey, it's not easy for me either but that's the only solution.

Jo : Yeah **she closed her bag**

They went downstairs quickly. It was the last time they were in their childhood

house. So many memories inside. Not to mention all the siblings they were

leaving behind. But it was a matter of survival. Kai didn't want to his sister's

blood on his hands and vice versa. They almost ran to the car parked a few

blocks away from the house. They put the bags in the trunk and got in. This

time they didn't bicker to decide who would drive. He took it in charge and

drove away. None of them looked back.

Jo : Hey, Kai ?

Kai : What ?

Jo : Happy birthday.

Kai : Happy birthday to you too.

18 years later

The car passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

Kai : I'm just saying it would be easier if we just lived in Whitmore.

(A/N : Btw he looks like that now . )

Jo : We went through this already. It's safer here and...

Kai : And we'll contact Sheila, I know.

Jo : Plus it's only a half hour drive from the hospital.

Kai : Turn left.

She did so and a few minutes later parked the car. They looked around to make

sure it was the right place. They were in front of an empty space.

Jo : Let's do this.

They stepped outside the car.

Kai : **he extended his hand** A little juice, please ?

She put her hand in his and he siphoned a bit of her magic. She didn't even

flinch because she was used to it now. They started to chant in latin. Slowly a

house rose from the ground. The twins looked tired but satisfied.

Kai : Let's go inside. We have some decorating to do. We'll put protection spells too after.

Meanwhile

Bonnie ran a hand in her shoulder lenght hair while chewing on her pen. It was

the last class before the weekend. She took a few notes.

Alaric : Ok, this is the last few things you need to know for next week's final. Class is dismissed.

Bonnie gathered her stuff and got up. She had a small smile for her teacher

before leaving the room. They knew him better as 'Ric the hunter' of

supernatural beings. Of course he was teaching about supernatural folklore

because it was a good cover and also because he loved it. Bonnie liked the

subject too. The more she knew about potential enemies the better. It was also a

fascinating topic full of rich stories. She walked towards her dorm. Like every

weekend, she was going back to Mystic Falls. She would see Jeremy her

boyfriend. He was Elena's little brother, one of her closest friends since they

were toddlers. Bonnie's life was divided between Whitmore and Mystic Falls.

Week in the first and weekend in the latter. Except she had to come back in

Whitmore for her Saturday's evening shift at the coffee shop. She took some

clothes and headed to Mystic Falls. As soon as she drove across the town

borders she felt something different. A sort of new power. She focused on it

and followed the trail. She stopped in front of what used to be an empty space.

She frowned. Houses didn't grow overnight. There was definetly something off.

She left her car and took a few steps studying the house. Inside, Kai felt her

presence immediatly. Not having his own power made him more sensitive with

others. He got up and opened ajar the curtain. He saw a young witch standing

on their lawn. She was scanning the house. He got tense but she went back to

her car and drove away.

Kai : Jo !

Jo : **she left the bathroom with a towel around her head** What ?

Kai : I saw a witch.

Jo : Friend or foe ?

Kai : I don't know yet. They always come back though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day

Jeremy : **he pulled away** I feel like I'm alone in this makeout session.

Bonnie : Sorry, I'm distracted.

They were in his room.

Jeremy : What's wrong ?

Bonnie : A house appeared magically.

Jeremy : **he frowned** What ?

Bonnie : I'm pretty sure I saw someone inside.

Jeremy : We should call the gang.

Bonnie : No. I mean, we don't know what that is yet. I'm going to dig into it first to figure it out.

Jeremy : Mmmmm...

Bonnie : You're not talking me out of this ?

Jeremy : Why for ? You're not going to listen.

Bonnie : **she smiled** True **she kissed him**

Whitmore Hospital

They went in and walked towards the main reception.

Woman : **she smiled** Can I help you ?

Jo : Yes, we have an appointment with Dr Matthews.

Woman : Right. You're the two new doctors. Take the elevator, 9th floor.

Kai : **he flashed a smile** Thanks.

The woman giggled lightly and went back to her work. Jo almost rolled her

eyes. Her brother always had quite an effect on women and it never got old.

They took the elevator and went to the 9th floor. On their way to the good office

nurses glanced at Kai and talked to one another.

Jo : Here we go again.

Kai : **he chuckled** Not my fault if the ladies like me.

His twin sister knocked on a door.

?: Come in, please.

She opened the door and went in followed by Kai.

Dr Matthews : **he was sitting behind his desk** Ah, the twin doctors.

Jo : **she smiled amused** Hello.

Kai : Hey.

Dr Matthews : Please sit down.

They sat in two comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

Dr Matthews : **he opened two files** You both have very good résumes.

They nodded.

Dr Matthews : **to Jo** Childcare is your speciality.

Jo : Yes, this is why I want to be in the children unit.

Dr Matthews : **he smiled** Obviously **to Kai** The ER, eh ?

Kai : I love the trill of it. You never know what you'll find.

Dr Matthews : True. Why didn't you become a paramedic, out of curiosity ?

Kai : I considered it in the past but I really like working in an hospital.

Dr Matthews : I see.

Meanwhile

Bonnie left her car. She was once again in front of the mystery house. She took

a few steps and extended her hand. She could feel the protection spell. She said

a word in latin and traced a door in the air. She 'opened' it and went pass the

spell. She felt that there was no one in the house for the moment. She walked

up the porch and sat on the swing.

Back in Whitmore Hospital

An alarm started to ring in Jo's mind. She muted it.

Jo : **mentally** _Kai ?_

Kai : _Yeah ?_

Jo : _Someone's in._

Kai : _We have to go._

Dr Matthews : **he closed the files** I'll see you on Monday.

They shook his hand and went back to Mystic Falls as fast as the speed limits

allowed it. Bonnie was still on the porch swing.

Kai : **he left the car** It's you again.

The young witch got up and studied them. Twin witches. Both dark haired and

really attractive. Especially the man.

Jo : Who are you ?

Bonnie : My name is Bonnie Bennett.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kai : Grandchild of Sheila.

Bonnie : And you are ?

Jo : Jo and Kai Parker.

Bonnie : That sounds familiar.

Kai : You can ask your grandma. As a matter of fact, we need to speak to her.

Bonnie : **sad smile** Don't you know ? She passed away.

Jo : Oh, we're sorry. We weren't aware of that.

The younger witch shrugged.

Jo : Well, we didn't attack you so that means we're good.

Bonnie : **she shook her head** I learned that things can be tricky.

Kai : That's a good attitude. It helps survive.

Jo : Your grandma had a sort of grimoire/diary. I'm sure she talked about us.

Bonnie : I'll check and I'll come back if I think you're trustworthy **she left**

Jo : I like her.

Kai : As long as she doesn't rat us to daddy dearest.

Jo : I doubt it. She's a Bennett, they're made in the wood of loyalty.

That night

Bonnie was sitting on her bed. She went back from her shift and put on

comfortable clothes. She was supposed to study but she was intrigued by the

twins. Instead she went in her grams old room and opened a drawer. She

grabbed the grimoire Jo was talking about. Bonnie was using it from time to

time but she always put it back in the drawer. Now she was lazily flipping

through it. She found an interesting entry. 'The geminy coven'. She read the

page. What a creepy coven, she thought. Everytime they bred twins they were

meant to be leaders but for that they had to 'merge'. She wondered how people

could simply accept that. Seeing your children grow up knowing that on their

22nd birthday one of them would die. That would fit the twins she just met.

Only they were older than twenty and they were still both there. She felt a

small wind coming from the open window. It made the curtain move. A

familiar presence gave her goosebumps. Out of nowhere a picture fell on the

grimoire.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Thanks, Grams.

Even though she was dead, she communicated with Bonnie sometimes. She

grabbed the picture and looked at it. Family portrait. A lot of kids. The father

looking straight at the photographer. No sight of a mother. She noticed two sets

of twins. The first pair looked like a younger version of Kai and Jo. They were

telling the truth about their identity. She turned over the picture. 'Parker family,

Christmas 1993'.

The next day

It was Sunday and as usual Jo and Kai had a nice lunch together. They didn't

feel like going outside yet. Maybe later. For the moment Kai was reading a

book while Jo was getting ready for her first day of work tomorrow. They

heard someone knocking on their protection spell. He got up and looked at the

window. Bonnie was outside. He waved his hand and created a door in the

spell. She walked towards the door.

Kai : **he opened the door** Hey. So you decided we weren't evil ?

Bonnie : **she climbed on the porch** I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Can I come in ?

Kai : Be my guest.

She walked in and looked around.

Jo : Hello.

Bonnie : Hey. I found this **she looked through her bag and took out the pic**

Jo grabbed it and the twins looked at it.

Kai : Our last Christmas together.

Bonnie : So, you're really part of the Gemini coven ?

Jo : **she looked up** Yes.

Bonnie : I read a few things and I know about the merge. Yet there is still two of you in front of me.

Kai : We ran away.

Bonnie : I see. Well, I can ask someone for more details.

Jo had her eyes back on the picture. She traced the faces with her fingers.

Kai : **his face got darker** No one from our coven I hope.

Bonnie : No, I'm going to summon Grams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jo : Are you sure you can do that ? I mean it requires a lot of magical knowledge and experience. How old are you ?

Bonnie : I'm turning 20 next month.

(A/N : I know her bday is in Feb but for the sake of this story, I put it in June instead)

Jo had a skeptical expression on her face.

Bonnie : **she looked to her left** I think the living room will be fine.

Kai : Go on.

He was getting really curious. Magic always fascinated him and Bennett

witches were known to be powerful. The young woman went in the living

room and opened her bag. She took out a few candles and arranged them in a

circle on the floor. She lit them one by one with her mind and looked through

her bag again. She grabbed a pocket knife and opened it.

Bonnie : **she pressed the blade against her finger** Blood to blood.

Small drops fell inside the circle.

Bonnie : I'm calling Sheila Bennett to come here with us.

It was her perfume that she smelled first before her grandmother appeared in the

middle of the candles. She looked alive. The only difference was that she was

slightly transparent.

Sheila : **she smiled** I'm glad you called me.

Bonnie smiled back. It was always a pleasure to be able to talk to her grams

even though she was dead. Perks of being a witch. Jo and Kai looked at each

other impressed.

Sheila : The Parker twins. Long time no see.

Kai : We heard you died.

Sheila : **she smiled** You always say the first thing that comes into your mind.

Kai : Trying to work on that.

Jo : It's good to see you again after all these years.

Bonnie : Grams ?

Sheila : **she looked at her** You have questions.

Bonnie : Yes, such as what is this story and are they trustworthy ?

Her grandmother started to talk. Her voice was soft just like when she was

telling Bonnie bedtime stories. She listened carefully. It confirmed her the

Gemini coven was really creepy. The twins were born in this mess and the

logical question was could she trust them ? But Grams does, she thought. And

she trusted her judgement. Plus they left their whole family behind. That had to

count for something.

Sheila : This is everything I know.

Kai : Do you trust us now or do we need to do a blood oath ? Pinky promise maybe ?

Bonnie : Trust works both ways, you have to trust me too.

Sheila : She's a Bennett, you can trust her.

Jo : Oh, I do.

They all turned to Kai.

Kai : I trust Sheila so I trust you **he looked at Bonnie**

She's cute, he thought.

Bonnie and Grams started to chat. She asked a few questions about how

Bonnie's life was going.

Grams : And how's Jeremy ?

Kai : Who's Jeremy ?

Bonnie : My boyfriend and he's fine. Going to an art school this Fall.

Grams : This is great. Well, it's time for me to go.

Bonnie : **she frowned** Already ?

Grams : **bittersweet smile** You know where to find me.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Yeah.

Grams : Goodbye everyone **she kissed her fingertips and sent a kiss to Bonnie before disappearing**

Bonnie : I have an idea.

They waited for her to speak.

Bonnie : I can add my magic to the protection spell around the house. This way it will be harder for your father to ever find you.

Kai : Great idea.

Jo : **motherly smile** Can you do it now ?

Bonnie : Of course **she closed her eyes and chanted a few words** Done.

Jo : Thank you very much. Would you care for some tea ?

Bonnie : Sure **she followed them in the kitchen**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They were drinking tea.

Kai : I couldn't accept to kill my own sister. Despite my anomaly, I'm sure that I would have won.

Bonnie : Your anomaly ?

Kai : I don't have my own magic. I have to siphon it from other witches.

Bonnie : I've never heard of that.

Kai : It's rare and dangerous. Being siphoned is not a pleasant experience for a witch. It could kill them.

Bonnie : I see. It must be hard for you too. I mean not having your own power.

She could barely imagine what it felt like. A part of yourself missing.

Kai : It wasn't easy. My teenage years were difficult. But I made my peace with it **he eyed Jo** Plus I have my sister to help me through.

Jo smiled and took a sip. Bonnie smiled too. She didn't have any brother or

sister and she liked to see siblings interaction. Elena and Jeremy. Matt and

Vicky in the past.

Jo : What would you do without me ?

They told her about the eighteen past years. They went to Canada and graduated

from med school there. They changed hospitals every two or three years. Always on the move. They've seen several states. Never went back to Orego of

course. They chose to go to Mystic Falls to finally settle down. They thought

that Sheila would help them hide better with her magic. Since she was dead,

Bonnie agreed to fill in the part. She told them about the little 'gang' her and

her friends created. The twins got surprised at first. Witches didn't usually

associate with vampires and werewolves. She pointed out that Bennett witches

didn't go by the rules and that they had no actual coven to speak of. They

understood what she meant and agreed she talked about them on the condition

she didn't mention the Gemini coven. The less people knew the better.

Bonnie : Well, I should go. I have finals to study.

* * *

The next day

It was their first day in Whitmore Hospital. Jo already left in the childcare aisle

of the building. He was still getting ready in the locker room.

?: Hey.

Kai : Hi.

?: I'm Dr Martha Hawkins. I work with you in the ER.

Kai : Nice to meet you.

They shook hands. She was rather tall. Long brown hair and chesnut eyes.

Pretty features. (A/N : she's played by Emmanuelle Vaugier)

His mind drifted back to Bonnie. He admired her beauty but she was too young

to be seduced. She was two the last time you saw her, he thought. Not to

mention she had a boyfriend. Kai wasn't that type of guy.

Martha : We should go. Long day ahead of us.

Kai : After you.

They left the locker room. She grabbed two boards and handed him one.

Kai : Thanks.

Martha : I assume you've already done this ?

Kai : Yes, ma'am.

Martha : **she smiled** Welcome to the jungle then.

They entered the ER. It was full of people as usual.

Martha : You can start there. I'll be over here.

Kai : Ok.

She walked away. He opened the first curtain. A teenage girl was sitting on the

bed. She was clutching her arm. Her mother was standing next to her.

Kai : Hello, I'll be your doctor.

Teenage girl : **she grinned** I'm already feeling better.

Mother : Anna !

Kai : **he chuckled** Let me see what's wrong with your arm. Can you let it go ?

Anna nodded and let him look at her arm. She winced.

Kai : Skateboarding accident ?

Anna : Yeah. I met a sidewalk.

Kai : It doesn't seem broken. I need to make sure of it. You're up for a scan in the childcare aisle **he noted it on his board**

Anna : **she pouted** I'm not a child.

Kai : How old are you ?

Anna : Thirteen.

Kai : Then according to the hospital policy, you're still a child.

Anna's mom : Kids. They always want to grow up so fast. Do you have any ?

Kai : No. Well, I need to know some more information.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With Jo

She walked to the room of her next patient. Brian, a seven-year-old kid with a

cancer. Life sucked sometimes.

Jo : Knock knock.

Brian : **he looked up from his drawing** Hey, you're my new doctor ?

Jo : **she went in** Yes, how do you feel today ?

He shrugged.

Jo : Let me check.

He put his coloring pen down. She took his temperature and checked his vitals.

She looked at the board. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the sickness.

Brian : Mommy's coming to see me today.

Jo : It's good, you must be happy.

He smiled.

Jo : Do you want to show me your drawing ?

Brian : Yes.

It was a colorful house.

Jo : Is this your home ?

He nodded. He must miss his home, she thought. She missed her old house in

Portland too. Don't get her wrong, she loved her brother but being a fugitive

stopped her from settling down and having a family on her own. Just a few

affairs over the years and none lasted long. Kai didn't mind this kind of love

life but she did. Now that they were in Mystic Falls it was her chance for a

somewhat normal life.

Brian : **he yawned** I'm sleepy.

Jo : **she patted the pillow** Sleep then.

The little boy layed down. She touched his forehead and whispered a word. It

was a small spell to make sure he would have sweet dreams. Magic had its

limit and couldn't cure cancers. Good magic anyway and black magic always

came with a price. Jo was too smart to fall into that.

* * *

Later

She reunited them all, except Alaric who was teaching, in the Salvatore

boarding house and told them a bit about the twins.

Damon : So, this is it ? You called us all to tell us we have new members to the Scooby gang ? Boring **he rolled his eyes and poured himself some bourbon**

Bonnie took a deep breath trying not to mentally break his glass or better yet

crack his neck. He always had a talent to get on her last nerve. She didn't know

how Elena could put up with him.

Stefan : Ignore him. This is useful knowledge. The more allies we have the better it is.

She nodded. The Salvatore brothers. Their tragic story revolved around the

fateful year of 1864 and one vampire woman. Katherine Pierce, or Katarina

Petrova if you prefer. She looked exactly like her friend Elena. Not just

physically, Bonnie thought. She dated both brothers before setting her choice

on Damon. Bonnie's eyes passed on Caroline and Tyler. They were sitting on

the couch like the cute little couple they were. They thought Tyler was just

human until he triggered the wolf curse. It could have driven Caroline away

but they got even closer. Bonnie was happy for her friend and a little envious.

They shared a true epic love. Of course she had Jeremy but if she was honest

with herself she wanted more than his cute affection. He was talking with Matt.

The blonde jock was the best friend you could ever have. He needed protection

and she copied the Gilbert ring to make one for him and Caroline. Jeremy and

Elena already had their own. It was safer that way. She guessed the meeting

was over.

Jeremy : A penny for your thought.

Bonnie : **she hadn't hear him coming** Just how lucky we are to have each other.

Jeremy : I was thinking we could do something Friday night.

Bonnie : Sure.

* * *

That night

It was almost nine and Kai just left the hospital. He had a long shift and he felt

tired. Kinda famished too. Jo took the car because she finished earlier. They had

a solution when that happened. He left the parking lot and went into a quiet

street. He opened his bag and took out a car toy. Jo let him siphon some of her

magic this afternoon. He put the car on the road and started to chant. The toy

grew until it reached the size of a real car. He smiled and grabbed the keys. He

went in and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days later

Bonnie was working her shift. It was a morning one. People getting their

coffees and breakfasts before going to work.

Alaric : Good morning.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Morning, Ric. The usual ?

He nodded and she started to prepare his coffee. She put it on the counter.

Jo : Deep black coffee right in the morning ? You must like it rough.

Alaric looked at the woman by his side. Dark hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous.

Bonnie : Oh, this is Jo. One of the twins I told you about. Jo, this is Ric. He teaches in college and **she lowered her voice** he hunts.

Jo : **she smiled** Very nice. I think I'll take a latte.

Bonnie : Coming right away.

Alaric : **he put a bill on the counter** That should be enough for both coffees.

Typical move to get a woman's appreciation, Bonnie thought.

Jo : Well, thank you.

People behind them started to show signs of impatience.

Bonnie : **softly** You should go.

They nodded and left. She listened from one ear to the next order as she

watched them walk away. They would look good together, she thought. A few

minutes later a blonde storm rushed in.

Liv : So sorry, I'm late.

Bonnie just threw her an apron. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her

stomach suddenly. She was sure she should know something about Liv but she

couldn't figure out what.

* * *

A week later

Finals were over and students were delighted. It was time to prepare for the

summer. Kai left the hospital. The sun was still shining and he smiled. He

almost expected to hear some birds singing. He decided to take a walk in town.

He walked through the streets enjoying the feeling of peace. Whitmore and

Mystic Falls were winning his heart. His feet took him along a coffee shop and

that was when he saw her. Bonnie Bennett. The young witch that started to

haunt his nights. He looked at her with such intensity that she noticed and she

glanced outside. They locked eyes. They didn't know how long it lasted but it

was strong. Jeremy never looked at her like that. She smiled and went outside.

Kai : Hey.

Bonnie : Hi.

Kai : Jo told me you were working here but I didn't have time to check.

Bonnie : Yeah.

She thought coffee was not the only reason Jo came every morning but she

didn't add that.

Bonnie : Do you like it here ?

Kai : Yes, it's a good place to settle in.

Bonnie : I'm glad you're staying **she added quickly** I mean you and Jo.

Kai : It's good to have someone to trust.

Bonnie : Is the protection spell working well ?

Kai : Yeah but if you want to come and check, you're welcome anytime.

It happened very fast. They heard a honk and brakes getting slammed. Then the

thumping sound of a body. The car drove away leaving behind the bloody body

of a man.

Kai : Call an ambulance !

While Bonnie was doing that, he ran towards the man to check on him. People

were starting to gather around. He noticed that his state was critical. Blood was

oozing from his neck. He pressed two fingers on the wound.

Bonnie : **she went on her knees on the other side of the man** How is he doing ?

Kai : Badly.

The man was unconscious.

Bonnie : The ambulance is on its way.

Kai : **mentally** _Bonnie, listen to me._

She nodded.

Kai : _He's not gonna make it unless you use magic._

Bonnie : _How ?_

Kai : _Say a spell to heal his throat so he will stop losing blood._

Bonnie : _People..._

Kai : Everybody, leave him some space, please.

They formed a circle but not so close.

Kai : _Now !_

In a very low voice, Bonnie started to chant. She found her strenght in Kai

because they had locked eyes again. After a couple of minutes, he carefully

lifted his fingers from the man's throat. No more blood.

 _Kai : You did it._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ambulance came. Kai explained the situation to the paramedics so they

would know what to do. They put the man on a stretcher and they drove away.

Bonnie : That was...

Kai : Intense.

Bonnie : Yeah.

They smiled.

Bonnie : I'm amazed how magic and medecine worked so well together.

Kai : Jo and I mastered that art over the years.

Bonnie : I'd love to do that too.

Usually when they were facing an emergency they used vampire blood.

Remembering how helpful magic could be thrilled her.

Kai : You can always do med school after college.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I'll think about it.

* * *

Jeremy came to surprise her at the coffee shop and this was how he found them.

His girlfriend was looking at Kai with such admiration that he felt his stomach

twisting. He didn't like what he saw in his eyes as well. It was time to stop all

this.

Jeremy : Hey.

Bonnie : Hi, Jer. Oh this is Kai. You remember that I talked about him and his sister last week.

Jeremy : Yeah.

Bonnie : And this is Jeremy.

Ah, the boyfriend, Kai thought.

Kai : Nice to meet you **he extended his hand**

Jeremy : Likewise.

They shook hands.

Bonnie : You won't believe what happened !

She told him how they saved the poor man. He could see how excited she was

and he would have been happy for her in any other case but this one had to be

with Kai. Then he felt ashamed of his thoughts. A man's life was at stake and

that was all that should matter.

Kai : Speaking of, we need to track down that car.

Bonnie : I could help.

He was tempted to accept her offer but he saw a warning in Jeremy's eyes. It

would be childish to go against him.

Kai : I think I'll just ask Jo.

Bonnie : **a bit disappointed** Oh.

Jeremy : It's getting late, we should go.

Bonnie : Yeah. Bye Kai, I'll see you around.

Kai : Bye.

They walked away. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He

couldn't help but smile back. There was something about this girl that made

him feel so good in her presence.

* * *

A few days later

Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were playing basketball on an outside court.

Jeremy : She can't stop babbling about him. It's so annoying **he passed the ball to Matt**

Matt : Kai again ?

Jeremy : Yeah.

Tyler took the ball from Matt's hands and ran towards the basket. He scored and raised his arms in victory.

Tyler : If you want my opinion, this is not good.

Jeremy : And this is why I never want it.

Tyler : **he shrugged** I'm just telling the truth.

Jeremy : How do you guys do it ? **he pointed at Matt** Caroline dated you then she broke up and went with Tyler. I mean, you never want to punch him ?

Matt : Honestly, it was hard in the beginning. I was avoiding friends reunions because I didn't want to see them together. Then time passed and I got used to the idea.

Jeremy : So this is it ? My girl is drooling on another guy and I do nothing.

Tyler : Well, we could see meet him and his sister.

Matt : Nothing violent, Ty.

Tyler : Why are you telling me that ?

Matt : You're a werewolf.

Tyler : I was just suggesting to see the competition in a safe place. No violence can happen then.

Jeremy : I guess I can ask Bonnie.

Tyler : **he grabbed the ball from the ground** So, are we are to chat like girls or to play some sport ?

They smiled and went back to the game. Matt didn't say it but the competition

was older, a doctor and also a witch. His friend looked poor beside that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later

Bonnie went to the hospital and looked around. It was busy.

Bonnie : **she bumped into someone** Oh, sorry.

?: **she smiled** It's ok. I'm Dr Hawkins, can I help you ?

Bonnie : Yes, I'm looking for Dr Parker.

Martha : Which one ?

Bonnie : Right, I meant Kai.

The doctor wondered what this beautiful young girl wanted from him.

Jo : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Hi, Jo.

Jo : I'll take it from here, Martha, thanks.

The brunette nodded and walked away.

Jo : Hey Bonnie, what's bringing you here ?

Bonnie : I wanted to see Kai to ask him about the man we saved.

Jo : I see. Well Kai is taking a nap but I can tell you the man is out of the woods. He's gonna live.

Bonnie : **she sighed** I'm so relieved.

Jo : You did a good job back there.

Bonnie : Thanks. Your brother guided me.

Jo : He's a good teacher.

Bonnie : I also wanted to ask if you and him are available tomorrow night.

Jo : Why ?

Bonnie : My friends want to meet you.

It was Jeremy's idea. If she was surprised at first she realized it made sense.

Each part needed to see they could trust the other.

Jo : I guess I can but I need to ask for Kai because his schedule is more ectic.

Bonnie : Well, you have my number. Call me when it's decided.

Jo : I will.

* * *

The next day

The meeting was going well. Bonding time. Elena and Caroline were impressed

that they were both witches and doctors. The level of self achievement. Alaric

was devouring Jo with his eyes and Bonnie smiled. He deserved to be happy. In

the past he dated Elena's aunt, Jenna. They broke up because supernatural

drama took too much of his time and she wanted to be put first. Then he met

Meredith and things were going fine until she got a promotion to Alaska. New

doctor, new beginnings. She glanced at Kai. He was handsome today. But

when was he not ? Caroline was observing her. She noticed that her friend was

only looking at him when he wasn't and vice versa. Interesting, she thought.

She wasn't the only one to see the looks between Bonnie and Kai. Jo did and

she frowned. Tyler slightly touched Caroline's arm. They walked away.

Tyler : So ?

Caroline : She's into him.

Tyler : Oh no, I have to warn Jeremy.

Caroline : And what is he gonna do ? Lock her into a tower ?

Tyler : He's my friend.

Caroline : Last time I checked Bonnie didn't swear to marry him.

Tyler : It sucks for him.

His girlfriend had a different opinion. She didn't think Jeremy Gilbert was

Bonnie's epic love but on the other hand, Kai had a lot of potential.

* * *

A few days later

Martha was cleaning her hands methodically. Her last patient was a man who

accidently cut his arm with his knife because he tripped in his kitchen. He

needed stitches.

Jo : Hey.

Martha got startled.

Jo : Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Martha : It's fine, I just didn't hear you coming.

Jo : Me and Kai are going to a bar to chill a little, wanna join ?

Martha : I'd love that.

Jo : Meet us in the main entrance **she smiled**

She was right, Martha had a thing for her brother. It was good. Now she needed

to tell Kai they were going to a bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jo grabbed the shots and went back to the table. The bar was crowded.

Jo : Here you go **she smiled**

Kai : Thanks.

Martha : I need one before that long shift.

Kai : Long day, eh ?

Martha : Yeah.

All of them drank their shots. The conversation was casual. Jo was glad they

got along. She focused on the phone in her purse and made it rang.

Jo : Oh, that's my phone **she opened her purse and pretented to have someone on the other end of the line**

Her brother frowned. He could feel some magic.

Jo : **she hung up** I have to go.

Kai : Nothing to worry about, I hope.

Jo : No, no **she got up** Sorry, have fun **she walked away**

Kai felt a little bit trapped.

Martha : Do you want another shot ?

Kai : Sure.

Martha : Be right back **she went to the counter**

* * *

Later

Bonnie left the coffee shop and started to walk towards her car. She had to park

it a few blocks away today. She passed in front of a bar and caught something

from the corner of her eyes. She stopped and watched more closely. Kai and

the doctor she bumped in a few days ago. Talking and laughing. She walked

away quickly not wanting to see them anymore. She got surprised by her

reaction. Kai had the right to have his own life and to see who he wanted.

She's a woman, he probably sees me as a little girl, she thought. She felt her

heart sinking and she frowned. What was wrong with her ? She had Jeremy !

She finally reached her car and unlocked it. She drove away trying not to think

about them anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile

Martha let out a small yawn.

Kai : Tired ?

Martha : Yes, I'm going to go home.

Kai : It's late, you shouldn't go alone.

Martha : I live just around the corner actually.

Kai : Let me walk you.

Martha : **she smiled** Ok.

They left the bar and he walked her home. They said goodnight and he went

back to his house.

* * *

Jo was reading a book on the couch. He pulled the novel out

of her hands.

Jo : Hey, it was a good chapter !

Kai : **he put the book on the small table** You set me up.

Jo : **playing dumb** What ?

Kai : You wanted me to be alone with Martha.

Jo : How did it go ?

Kai : I had a good time but as a friend.

Jo : **she snickered** I know who you really want. It's Bonnie.

Kai : I admit it, that's true.

Jo : She's 19, Kai !

Kai : Almost 20.

Jo : Same difference. She's too young.

Kai : I'm failing to see how this is your goddamn business.

Jo : **she got up so he wasn't towering her** I don't want you to get hurt !

Kai : Thanks for your concern, sissy, but I can't date Martha instead.

Jo : Why not ?

Kai : For so many reasons and the main one is that I'll be bored. Like you'll get bored dating Alaric.

Jo : Alaric is not boring at all. He's a teacher and also a supernatural hunter.

Kai : That makes him a bad ripoff of Indiana Jones. Was he named after the dog as well ?

His sister's mouth twisted as if she was fighting a smile.

Kai : See ?

Jo : Shut up.

Kai : Look, I know Bonnie is young but I can't help myself. She probably sees me as some old dude anyway.

Jo : I think she thinks you're hot.

Kai : **he grinned** Really ?

Jo : **she shook her head** You're unbelievable **she grabbed her book and left**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before I go on with this chapter, someone pointed out that the link I posted on chapter 2 got deleted. I realized that Fanfiction doesn't allow it so if you type this you can see Kai : https two dots double slash pbs dot twimg dot com slash media slash CK mb J6 KW UAA 9I XG dot jpg (no spaces of course and if that still doesn't work, gimme your mail and I'll send it to you or your twitter)

* * *

A few days later

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress

which stopped just above her knees and a denim jacket. Her hair was wavy.

She put some pink lipgloss on her mouth. She had a date with Jeremy. She put

the lipgloss on her dressing table and saw the invitation. It was for her birthday

party and was adressed to the Parker twins. She bit her lower lip. Their house

was on her way and it was a good excuse to go. She grabbed it and she slid the

paper in her purse. She needed to go now if she didn't want to be late. She

locked her house and went in the car.

* * *

Parkers house

The doorbell rang.

Kai : I'll get that **he opened the door**

Bonnie : Hey.

He froze. He didn't expect her to be so pretty. He felt his body temperature

rising.

Bonnie : Um, are you going to let me in ?

Kai : **he snapped out of it** Yeah, sorry **he moved aside**

Bonnie : Thanks.

He closed the door and took a deep breath.

Jo : **she went down the stairs** I thought I heard a voice.

Bonnie : Hey.

Jo : **she smiled** You look so pretty.

Bonnie : Thanks. I'm going to see a movie with Jeremy **she opened her purse** But I wanted to invite you for my birthday. It's next week.

Jo : **she took the invitation** Nice.

Bonnie : Caroline made them. I'd love to see you there **she turned towards Kai**

Especially you, she thought. He was turning his back on them facing the

window. He mumbled something. Bonnie frowned.

Jo : We'll be there.

Bonnie : Awesome. Well, I should go.

Jo : Have a nice evening.

Bonnie : Bye **she left**

Kai didn't move.

Jo : **she walked to him and gave him a hug from behind** Stop hurting yourself, bro.

Kai : I'll be reading in my room **he left**

* * *

Later

He was on his bed with a medecine magazine on his lap. He was trying to read

but he couldn't focus. All he could see was Bonnie. He wanted to kiss those

pink lips so badly. He knew Jeremy already did so. He wondered if he would

take off her white dress. His hand clutched the magazine at the thought. He

closed his eyes and fell asleep. He started to dream.

* * *

Kai's dream

He was reading his magazine when he heard a noise. He looked up to see

Bonnie in the doorframe.

Bonnie : Hey.

Kai : You're not at the movies ?

Bonnie : I changed my mind **she walked towards the bed**

He pushed the magazine aside feeling his heart pounding. She smiled

seductively and stradled him.

Kai : Hello there **he stroked her legs**

She giggled and leaned in. She kissed him and started to nibble on his lower lip.

He let out a low moan...

* * *

Jo : Wake up !

Kai : **he opened his eyes and groaned** I was having a kinky dream. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be woke up by you ?

Jo : Oh you wanna talk about embarrassing ? **mimicking him** Ohhhh Bonnie.

Kai : I sound nothing like that.

Jo : Yes you do. I want to have a quiet night so calm your hormones **she left**

He got up and went to his bathroom. He needed a cold shower and to take care

of something. The little Bennett witch was invited to invade his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A couple of days later

Kai : Are you sure you want to do this with me ?

Bonnie : Yes. I need your blood. You or your sister, it's the same.

Kai : Ok.

They were sitting at the table in the living room.

Bonnie : This way we will know if your father or any Parker comes near this house.

He nodded and took a knife. He cut the tip of his finger and let the blood pour

into a little bowl. She added salt and vervain.

Kai : Amazing how magic looks like cooking sometimes.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Yeah.

She placed her hand above the bowl and closed her eyes. She started to chant.

He took advantage of the fact she wasn't looking to stare at her face. He took in

her beautiful features. His eyes lingered on her lips. She finished her spell and

opened her eyes. He looked away. She lifted her hand from the bowl. Some

smoke appeared for a few seconds.

Bonnie : It's done.

Kai : So it's linked to me and Jo.

Bonnie : And also to me since I casted the spell.

Kai : Good **he cleaned his finger**

Bonnie : Let me **she touched it**

He felt some electricity. He wondered if it was her magic or due to his attraction

to her. She whispered a word and his finger was healed.

Kai : Thanks.

Bonnie : You're welcome **she massaged her shoulder**

Kai : Do you need help for that ?

Bonnie : Yes.

He got up and went behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He

started to massage her softly. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. His

hands were warm and it was sending nice chills in her body. She imagined him

touching her in other circumstances and a spark ignated in her lower belly. Kai

was enjoying this too. Her skin was soft and he was so tempted to kiss her

shoulders and neck. He felt her relaxing and smiled.

Bonnie : You're gifted.

Kai : Thank you.

Bonnie : If that doctor thing doesn't work, you know what to do.

Kai : **he chuckled** Yeah.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. It would give him the wrong

idea. Plus he wasn't interested like that. The image of the female doctor popped

in her head. They heard a noise and she opened her eyes.

Kai : That's my pager.

He walked to the counter and grabbed it. He read the message.

Kai : I have to go. There was a bus accident. Lot of injured people.

Bonnie : Can I do something ?

Kai : **he thought about it** No, I can't ask you that.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : Well, I need some magic.

Bonnie : **she extended a hand** Take it.

Kai : It's painful.

Bonnie : Jo handles it.

Kai : She's used to that.

Bonnie : The clock is ticking. Just do it.

Kai : Don't say I didn't warn you **he grabbed her hand**

It was the weirdest thing she ever felt. It was warm and painful. As if he was

taking a part of her. She winced and started to breathe heavy. Kai was a little

bit high with the new magic. It had been decades he only tasted Jo's. Bonnie's

magic was delicious. His eyes got foggy until he heard Bonnie's little scream.

She was pale.

Kai : **he let go of her hand** I'm sorry. I got carried away.

Bonnie : It's o-ok.

He got up and poured a glass of water. He gave it to her.

Bonnie : Thanks **she drank slowly**

Kai : I'm going but stay here until you feel fine again. Don't get up too fast to avoid diziness. I'm sorry again.

Bonnie : I insisted. Now go. People are couting on you.

He nodded and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Whitmore Hospital

The elevator's doors opened and Jo came out. She came here to help with the

children of the bus accident. The E.R was even busier than usual. She saw Kai

and Martha working their asses off. A man rushed to her holding a little girl.

She examined her quickly. Nothing too serious. She calmed the father and went

to the next patient.

Nurse : This kid needs help.

Jo : Where are his parents ?

Nurse : Badly wounded in the accident.

Jo : I see **she looked at the little body on the stretcher**

The nurse was waiting next to her. The state of the boy was critical.

Jo : **she leaned in** We're losing this child **she started to do CPR**

The young nurse was doing the best she could but Jo could feel it wouldn't be

enough. She needed to send her away.

Jo : A shot of epynephrine (sp?), go !

Nurse : Ok **she left fast**

Jo knew she didn't have much time until she came back. She put her hands on

the chest of the boy and closed her eyes. Her lips moved as she chanted under

her breath. She called for his blood to flood in his body again and his heart to

beat stronger. She could feel his life slipping away but she couldn't allow that.

She repeated the spell one more time. There ! She felt his heartbeat under her

fingertips. The boy was out of the woods.

* * *

That night

Bonnie was dreaming. She imagined she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at

the time. It was the middle of the night. She left her bed and went to open the

door. He was there.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : Can I come in ?

Bonnie : But it's so late.

Kai : Who cares ? **he touched her arm**

She felt electricity and nodded weakly. He closed the door behind him and

grabbed her chin tilting it up. His face moved closer and she felt her heart

missing a beat. They kissed slowly at first but it became hot when he pushed

his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They lost balance and fell on the couch. He was on top of her and started

kissing down her neck. She thought her heart would break her ribcage because

it was beating so fast. She could feel his hardness against her center and started

to move under him. He groaned in her neck. She locked her legs around his

waist and kept rocking her body against his. It sent her over the edge and an

orgasm went through her body...

* * *

Bonnie woke up and moaned. Her eyes got wide when she realized what she

was dreaming about. Did she really have a dirty dream and it wasn't about her

boyfriend Jeremy ?! She sat up on her bed and felt wet between her legs. It was

due to her dream orgasm. She bit her lower lip and left her bed. She went in the

kitchen and poured herself some water. As she drank, she wondered what it

would feel like to sleep with Kai in real life.

* * *

The next day

Jo and Alaric were at the coffee shop. They sat at a table talking about

everything. She didn't know how they come there but she talked about Kai's

attraction towards Bonnie.

Alaric : He likes her ?

Jo : Yes and what worries me is the age difference.

Alaric : Elena is dating Damon. Twenty years is nothing.

Jo : I'm still not cool with this. This is why I tried to put him with his colleage Martha, so he wouldn't see the looks Bonnie gives him.

Alaric : Ah so it's mutual. No wonder Jeremy doesn't like him.

Jo : You must think I'm nosey but I'm just trying to protect him. We always did that for each other.

Alaric : **he grabbed her hand** I think you're a good sister.

She smiled and looked at their hands. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

The brunette kissed him back enjoying every second. Her heart fluttered.

Maybe it was her happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day

Jo and Kai were sitting at their table holding hands. Their eyes were closed as

they chanted. A necklace appeared between them. The shape was the sign of

eternity and it was golden. Kai touched it and traced 'Bonnie Bennett' with

magic to engrave it on the sign. They opened their eyes slowly and looked at

the result.

Jo : It's lovely.

Kai : Are you sure this worked ?

Jo : Yes, it will protect her and it's a nice gift.

Kai : Perfect **he took the necklace and put it in a gift box**

* * *

Bonnie's birthday party

All guests arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. It was only her friends, no

one from school or work. Bonnie didn't want a big party. People were drinking

while soft music was playing in the background.

* * *

Bonnie was getting ready upstairs. Caroline was helping her. The first was wearing a black lacy dress and

small heels. Her hair was wavy again and her lips were red.

Caroline : **she giggled** You're gonna break some hearts tonight.

Bonnie : Can I tell you something without you freaking out ?

Caroline : Nothing shocks me.

Bonnie : Right. Well, um, the other night I had a kinky dream.

Caroline : And ?

Bonnie : It was about Kai.

Her blonde friend bursted into laughing.

Bonnie : **she frowned** What's so funny ?

Caroline : **she caught her breath** It's just-it's just so not like you.

Bonnie : Do you think I'm a prude ?

Caroline : Well...

Bonnie : Oh my god, you DO think I'm a prude !

Caroline : Sorry.

Bonnie : You know I'm sleeping with Jeremy.

Caroline : True **she grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed some all over her friend including between her breasts**

Bonnie : What do you think you're doing ?

Caroline : Just in case.

Bonnie : But I have Jer-

Caroline : Jeremy who ? Trust me this is exactly what you're going to think if anything happens.

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest.

Caroline : Time for you to make your entrance **she left the room**

Bonnie groaned and followed her.

* * *

Caroline : **from the top of the staircase** Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl is ready !

They all looked up as she went down smiling. Her friends greeted the beautiful

young girl.

Jo : Thanks for inviting us.

Bonnie : You're welcome and you won't feel out of place. Alaric is here.

Jo : Oh I know. I'm going to see him **she walked away**

Bonnie and Kai were in front of each other. She didn't dare to look at him in the

eye because of her dream. She was scared he would read it on her face.

Kai : You are really beautiful tonight.

Bonnie : **her cheeks heated up** Thanks.

Jeremy : For you **he handed her a cup**

Kai : **he cleared his throat** I'm going to help myself **he walked away**

Jeremy : Do you like the party ?

Bonnie : It looks awesome. Care knows her business.

Jeremy : Happy birthday by the way.

He leaned in but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead. He felt sad

but hid it.

* * *

Later on

Bonnie was in the kitchen.

Elena : **she came in** Do not look for the cake, that's my job.

Bonnie : **she raised her hands** Ok ok.

Elena : Sooo, what exactly is going on between you and the charming doctor Kai Parker ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bonnie : Nothing.

Elena : And I'm the queen of England.

Bonnie : You would look great with a crown.

Elena : Don't fool me.

Bonnie : **she looked away** I like him.

Elena : And he likes you too.

Bonnie : I doubt that. I think he's seeing one of his colleagues.

Elena : No, I was serious. He looks at you as if he wants to see you naked.

Bonnie : Really ?

Elena : Yeah really.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Oh.

Her friend smiled too.

Bonnie : Why aren't you mad ?

Elena : I don't get your question.

Bonnie : Well, you're Jeremy's sister.

Elena : And ? We're not in 1800 anymore, you don't have to marry the first guy you date.

Bonnie : True.

Elena : I think you'll need to do something soon.

The birthday girl nodded.

Elena : Now go back in the living room, it's cake time.

* * *

Bonnie left the room while her friend opened the fridge. She took out the

chocolate and raspberry cake before putting it on the counter. She chose twenty

candles and arranged them on top of the dessert. She lit them and grabbed the

cake carefully. She walked out of the kitchen. The lights were turned off and

when she appeared guests started to sing. She joined them and put down the

cake on the table. Bonnie smiled and blew the candles. Everybody clapped.

Caroline : **in Bonnie's ear** I know a special candle you'd like to blow.

Bonnie nudged her.

Caroline : **she mumbled** Ow...

After that the young witch received her gifts. Some books and clothes.

Jo : This is from Kai and me **she gave her the gift box**

Bonnie : Thanks **she opened it** Oh it's so lovely.

Kai : It will also protect you.

The young woman touched it and felt the magic.

Kai : Let me.

She turned around and let him put the necklace around her neck. The sensation

of his fingers on her skin made her shiver.

Elena : It looks good on you.

Bonnie : **she faced the twins** Thank you so much.

Jo : It was Kai's idea.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I see.

They started eating the cake and talking again.

* * *

Caroline giggled when she felt her boyfriend pulling her away.

Tyler : Hey you **he started to kiss her neck**

Caroline : **she closed her eyes** We're not alone.

Tyler : Let's go outside then.

Caroline : Mmmmm kinky.

Tyler : Not as kinky as what you said to Bonnie.

Caroline : **she opened her eyes** You heard that.

Tyler : Wolf hearing.

His girlfriend smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked away to the door.

Caroline : **she twisted the handle** It's locked.

Tyler : You sure ? **he tried as well**

Caroline : Positive **she went to Damon** Why can't we open the front door ?

Damon : Already too drunk, blondie ?

Caroline : Go see if you're so smart.

He rolled his eyes and went to the door. He tried but couldn't open it.

Caroline : Ah !

Damon : What the hell ?

Tyler : It's a joke, right ?

Stefan : What's going on ?

His broter explained him the situation.

Stefan : Let's check the other doors and we don't tell anyone yet. Maybe it's nothing.

Damon : Dude, we live in Mystic Falls.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They checked all the doors and even the windows. Everything was locked and

impossible to open including with vampire strenght.

Damon : **he sighed** It can't be good.

Stefan : We have to warn the others.

They went back in the living room. Before they could say anything the music

stopped and the air turned cold.

Elena : **she shivered** What's going on ?

Damon : Well...

They heard a laugh. It was eerie and crazy. They looked around.

?: Over here.

It was coming from a corner. They spun around like one man. They saw a pale

woman. She had long brown hair and was dressed with an old dress. They

noticed that pale was an euphemism, she was transparent. The three witches

could feel the magic oozing out of her. It was strong and cold.

?: **she giggled** You'll be all dead by morning **sing song voice** allllll deeadddd **she disappeared**

* * *

They were all pretty much freaked out.

Jeremy : We need to leave.

Damon : We can't. Ghost girl locked everything.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Why does this have to happen on my birthday ?

Alaric : We need to find a solution.

Caroline : We should divide in groups to search.

Damon : Bad idea. This is when the blonde gets killed. Oh, oopppps...

She glared at him.

Stefan : I don't think just one ghost can hurt us badly.

Jo : We need to find out how she's planning to kill us.

Kai : Agreed and I think weapons are needed.

Elena : Maybe splitting is not a bad idea.

Teams were made.

* * *

Bonnie and Kai went to the library to find more information about the ghost.

Kai : And I thought Jo and I had sucky birthdays.

Bonnie : For the record, it's not always like that. I had good parties.

Kai : I imagine.

Bonnie : **she looked through the shelves** Ok, anything we can find.

He imitated her. It was weird but he was happy to spend some time with her

even in these dramatic circumstances. She tried to reach for a book but it was

too high for her.

Kai : Here **he took it**

She stiffened as she felt his body against hers. She turned around slowly.

Kai : Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable ?

Bonnie : **her voice was only a whisper** No.

Kai : Good **he put the book on a lower shelf behind her**

His closeness was heating her. She didn't know who made the first move but a

moment later their lips were brushing. They started to kiss with their heartbeats

rocketing the sky. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. A

few books fell down. He nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside and she welcomed it happily. They were both feeling so good. Until the air of the room turned cold.

Kai : **he pulled away** She's here.

Bonnie wondered how he could even think after a moment like that. It was the

best kiss of her life ! But he was right. She heard the annoying yet still scary

little laugh.

Kai : We...

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Books started to fly around violently.

They ducked on the floor.

Kai : Use the necklace !

Bonnie : How ?!

Kai : Focus on it to create a shield.

She did as told and within a few seconds books bounced against an invisible

bubble.

Bonnie : That's the coolest gift ever !

Kai : **he chuckled** Thanks.

Bonnie : I think she doesn't want us to find out what she is.

Kai : Yeah but right now we need to attack her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kai : How do you usually do ?

Bonnie : We improvise !

Kai : Ok so maybe...

A book hit them meaning the forcefield was weakening.

Bonnie : Let's just unite our powers !

Kai : I don't have any juice !

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He didn't hesitate and siphoned her a

bit. She flinched a little. He stood up bringing her with him.

 _Now let's give her a piece of her own medecine,_ he thought. She nodded.

Kai/Bonnie : Motus !

The ghost flew against a wall. The books dropped on the floor. A big light

appeared. They closed their eyes. When the light stopped shining, the ghost

was gone as well.

Kai : Where did she go ?

Bonnie : We'll worry about that later. We need to find a way to stop her **she kneeled down and started to go through the books**

Kai thought it was a nice view but now wasn't the time. He kneeled next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jeremy and Matt were loading guns.

Matt : Shitty birthday.

Jeremy : It started just fine though.

 _Except my girlfriend was drooling on Kai AGAIN,_ he thought.

Matt : Yeah I know. I just don't want to die right now.

Jeremy : Neither do I.

 _As if you haven't think about someone else,_ a sneaky voice added in his head.

Matt : It's getting cold or it's me ?

?: Hello, Jeremy.

They both jumped up. It was the same ghost but something changed. She took

Bonnie's appearance.

Matt : What the...

Jeremy : How do you know my name ?

?: Easy, I'm Bonnie.

Jeremy : No, you're not.

Matt shot her. Or at least he tried to. The bullet went through her. The fake

Bonnie growled and turned towards the blonde young man. She raised a hand

and the gun flew out of Matt's hands. Jeremy raised his weapon.

?: Don't do this, Jeremy, I am Bonnie.

Jeremy : Shut up !

?: Or do you want me to be someone else ?

Jeremy : I just want you to disappear.

?: Bonnie doesn't give a shit about you. She wants Kai. He is your enemy. You should kill him.

A big light started to shine and she disappeared.

Matt : Well, that was fucked up.

Jeremy felt anger rising in him. That ghost right !

Matt : Jer ?

Jeremy : I need to kill Kai.

Matt : No, you don't have to do that. This bitch is getting into your head.

Jeremy : Shut up **he punched him**

His friend fell down and his head got dizzy. When he saw clear again Jeremy

was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile

Caroline : I don't even know what we're looking for.

Tyler : Anything that can be used as a weapon.

Caroline : My anger is a good one.

Tyler : You're pissed the party is ruined.

Caroline : Yes !

Tyler : Let's focus on getting out of this house alive, shall we ?

Caroline : Fine.

?: Tyler.

Tyler : **he turned around** Dad ?


	19. Chapter 19

Hello hello, my readers ! I decided to make a marathon with this fic ! Until Sunday, I'll try to upload a chapter per day. Reviews are welcomed:)

Chapter 19

?: I'd say I'm glad to see you but that would be a lie.

Tyler : This is not you, you're dead.

?: Good thing I am because I didn't see the failure you became.

Caroline : Don't listen. He's not here, it's the bitch ghost.

?: Ah, the useless blonde.

Caroline : Seriously ?

?: **turning back to 'his' son** You even triggered the wolf curse. How weak.

Tyler : You knew ?

?: Of course I did. I was in the council. I just hid it well.

Tyler : You left me !

?: Because you're not the son I wanted !

A flash of pain appeared on Tyler's face.

Caroline : Tyler, it's not...

The ghost laughed and disappeared.

Caroline : Tyler ? **she touched his arm**

He jerked it away and turned towards her. His eyes were bright yellow. She

took a few steps back. He cried out as the transformation started.

Caroline : Oh my god...

Triggered by anger and magic, it only took a few minutes. A growling wolf was

standing in front of her.

Caroline : Tyler, come back !

She knew it was useless but she had to try. The wolf came dangerously close to

the blonde young girl. She screamed. She was pushed down to the floor and

she heard a gunshot. When she got up she saw the wolf was unconscious.

Matt : We have to leave **he grabbed her hand and they went out of the room**

He locked the door.

Caroline : Oh my god, you shot Tyler !

Matt : Relax, it's just a sedative.

Caroline : Where is Jeremy ? You were supposed to be with him.

Matt : The ghost influenced him. He wants to kill Kai.

Caroline : We have to stop him !

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie : I think I have something.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : We need something that belongs to her or a portrait.

Kai : It's not a coincidence she appeared in the boarding house.

Bonnie : She was a Salvatore.

Kai : When we were waiting, I noticed a gallery of portraits.

Bonnie : We have to tell the others **she closed the book and put it back on a shelf**

They walked away. They almost reached the door when Bonnie was pulled in

by an invisible force. Kai was yanked out of the room and the door locked

itself.

Kai : **he twisted the handle** Bonnie !

The door was locked with magic. He thought about a good spell to use. He

heard a noise and turned his head. He got hit by the grip of a gun and fell

down.

* * *

Bonnie sat up and massaged her arm. She was stuck in the library. She stood up

from the floor. She needed to think fast.

?: Bonnie.

Bonnie : **her eyes got wide** Mom ?

She was exactly like in the pictures her grams showed her since she couldn't

remember her.

?: Yes, it's me.

Bonnie : No, you can't be here. You abandoned me. I don't even know if you're still alive.

?: That's right. I wasn't a good mother.

Bonnie : **she snickered** I already know that.

?: But you haven't been a good witch either.

Bonnie : What ?

?: You united with vampires. Witches never do that.

Bonnie : Newsflash, I'm a Bennett. Grams did it as well.

?: And look where it led her. She died. You will die too.

Bonnie : Someday.

?: I think it's time to face your fall. Witches are very angry. You should kill yourself.


	20. Chapter 20

Second part of the marathon:)

Chapter 20

Bonnie : B-but I don't want to.

?: It's the best solution, trust me. I saw what you did with Kai. How do you think Jeremy would react ?

A wave of sadness hit the young woman. She was a cheater !

?: Do it before it's too late.

The ghost disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kai looked up and saw Jeremy.

Jeremy : I'm going to kill you.

Kai : You don't want to do this **he wiped his bloody lip**

Jeremy : Yes, I do !

Kai : **he got up** You're under the influence of that thing.

Jeremy : **he loaded his gun** Don't move !

Kai : **he raised his hands** I don't want to hurt you.

Jeremy : But I do. You want to steal Bonnie from me.

The older man remained silent. He remembered what happened earlier in the

library. Jeremy was right, he wanted the young woman.

Jeremy : I-I need to kill you for that.

Kai saw the hesitation in his eyes. Maybe the ghost's influence was wearing off.

Kai : Jeremy, give me that gun.

Jeremy : No ! **his hands trembled**

Kai magically threw it out of his hands. The gun slid in the hallway.

Kai : Dormare.

Jeremy fell on the floor deeply asleep.

Kai : Phew, one problem solved **he turned towards the library door**

Now he knew what spell to use. He touched the door and started to chant. After

a couple of minutes the door unlocked itself.

* * *

Kai : **he looked inside** Bonnie ?

The room was dark. He turned on the lights. The young witch was curled into a

corner of the room.

Kai : Bonnie ! **he ran to her**

She was sobbing.

Kai : **he kneeled** Tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie : I just feel so sad.

Kai : Why ?

Bonnie : I need to end this **a knife appeared in her hand**

Kai : No ! **he threw it away**

Bonnie : You have to let me do this ! My mom said...

Kai : **he grabbed her shoulders** Bonnie, listen to me. This wasn't your mom. The ghost got into your head.

Bonnie : But she said I was a bad witch and that I needed to kill myself.

Kai : Do you really want to do that ?

Bonnie : I-I'm not sure.

Kai : Then don't **he looked in her eyes**

Bonnie : **she snapped out of it** What happened ?

Kai : The ghost almost made you kill yourself.

Bonnie : Oh my...

Kai : **he helped her up** Let's go. We still have to warn the others.

They left the library.

Bonnie : Jeremy ?!

Kai : It's just a sleeping spell. He attacked me.

Bonnie : The ghost influenced him too ?

Kai : Yes.

Bonnie : We can't leave him here **she rised his body with her mind and put him on a couch in the library**

* * *

Meanwhile

Caroline and Matt ran into Damon, Elena and Stefan.

Damon : Are you sure he's locked ?

Matt : Yes and sedated.

Damon : Don't mind if we go check.

They walked towards the room.

Elena : How is it possible ? It's not even a full moon.

Caroline : That ghost is powerful.

Elena : I hope Jeremy and the others are alright.

Stefan : We got another problem.

The door was torn into pieces and there was no sign of Tyler.


	21. Chapter 21

Third part of the marathon woot woot !

Chapter 21

Damon : Good job, the two blondes.

They glared at him.

Elena : It's not a time for bickering, we have a wolf on the lose and he can kill even vampires.

Bonnie : What ?

They turned to see her and Kai joining them.

Elena : Jeremy's not with you ?

Kai : He attacked me.

Elena : What did you do ?

Kai : Don't worry, a simple sleeping spell. He's safe.

Bonnie : Tyler turned ?

Caroline : **she sighed** Yes.

Bonnie : We need to stop him and the ghost.

Damon : That bitch seemed unstopable.

Bonnie/Kai : She's not.

They looked at each other and smiled a little. They explained what they found.

Stefan : Damon and I will go to the gallery. A group needs to find Jo and Alaric. Let's meet at the fireplace with all we need.

* * *

Later

Jo : Where is everyone ?

Alaric : I don't know.

Jo : It's a good or bad sign ?

Alaric : Don't get me wrong but do you always ask that many questions ?

Jo : Sorry, I'm nervous.

Alaric : You never confronted evil ?

Jo : Not really. My coven is not doing much social so we were isolated. Then me and Kai were on the run.

Alaric : I see.

They heard a laugh.

Jo : Who's there ?

The ghost appeared.

Jo : Dad ?!

?: Hello, my daughter.

 _Jo, don't listen. It's the ghost._ It was Kai's voice.

Jo : I won't fall for your trick.

Alaric : What the hell is this ?

 _The fireplace. Meet us there._

?: I'll find you and Kai.

Jo : Go to hell.

?: Already there.

Alaric shot her. The ghost looked annoyed and disappeared.

Alaric : Cool powers.

Jo gave him a look.

Alaric : Sorry, that was the teacher speaking.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena and Caroline were walking down an hallway. The first was holding a gun

and the second a crossbow.

Caroline : I'm surprised they're letting us do this.

Elena : I don't think they had a choice. We still have the rings.

Caroline : Death by being shred to pieces by your boyfriend. Yipee.

Her brunette friend giggled a little despite the situation.

Caroline : Do you even know how to use a gun ?

Elena : Yes. Alaric trained Jeremy and me.

Caroline : I wish I could take the crash course.

Elena : You also have to be ready to hurt Tyler.

Caroline : I know.

They kept walking.

Elena : I think I heard something.

Caroline : Me too.

A growl was coming from the end of the hallway.

Caroline : Tyler ?

The wolf was walking towards them. The blonde young woman yelped and shot

an arrow. It reached him on a leg. He howled in pain but didn't stop. Elena shot

him twice and he fell down. He started to turn.

Caroline : It's working !

Elena : Told you pain is another trigger.

Tyler : Motherfucker, it hurts !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Damon : This family is even more fucked up than I imagined if we have a murderous ghost now.

Stefan : Tell me about it.

They reached the gallery.

Damon : Ok, creepy ancestors, let's just...

They heard a noise.

Stefan : It's probably her.

Damon : Let's work fast.

They searched in vampire speed.

Stefan : I think I got it.

Damon : Awesome, give...*his neck snapped and he fell down*

?: Don't do this, please.

Stefan : We don't have a choice. You want to kill us !

?: Not you and your brother, you're my family.

Stefan : Free all of us.

?: **she shook her head** No.

Stefan : Then we'll destroy you **he grabbed the portrait and Damon before leaving in vampire speed**

She sighed.

* * *

Fireplace

They prepared themselves to fight the ghost. They put salt in all the entrances

so she wouldn't be able to escape once inside.

Bonnie : I hope she will come.

Stefan : She will **he put Damon down**

Elena went to check on her boyfriend.

Stefan : He's fine. She just snapped his neck.

She nodded.

Jo : You got the good portrait ?

Stefan : Yes **he showed them**

Bonnie : Let's finish this once and for all. She ruined my birthday.

Caroline : Why does she want us dead in the first place ?

Bonnie : If we all die she'll live again.

Caroline : **she snickered** Same old story.

They layed the portrait on a table. The three witches made a circle and hold

hands. They started to chant in synch. Smoke escaped from the painting.

?: No !

They looked at the ghost. She was holding Jeremy in the air. He was still under

the sleeping spell. She waved her hand and a knife went close to his neck.

Elena : Jeremy !

?: I'll kill him if you don't stop.

Kai : We have your portrait. The game is over.

?: I still have some leverage **the knife went closer**

Elena : Let him go !

?: No **she laughed**

While she was distracted, they finished the spell. Big flames consumed the

portrait. The ghost screamed and let go of Jeremy. Elena ran to him.

?: **she cried out** Stoooppppppp ! **she burned and disappeared**

Caroline : This better be over **she went to the front door and twisted the handle**

The door opened. She beamed.

Damon : **he sat up disoriented** What did I miss ?

* * *

Later

They cleaned all the mess and were tired but also relieved to all be alive. They

were leaving the boarding house.

Kai : Hey, Bonnie.

Bonnie : Yes ?

Kai : About what happened in the library...

Bonnie : **she smiled** I'll talk to Jeremy. I just need to find the good moment.

Kai : Oh, ok. But that's good, right ?

Bonnie : Yes **she tiptoed and kissed his cheek**

She walked to her car. His eyes followed her and he smiled.

Jo : Care to fill me in ?

Kai : I'm a lucky bastard **he put his hands in his pockets and walked away** Let's go home, it's getting late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two days later

Bonnie was nervously waiting for Jeremy. She asked him to come over. She bit

her nail. How do you break up with someone without hurting them ? She

thought about preparing some tea. It was soothing, right ? The doorbell rang.

She thought about hiding in her bed but she had to be brave. It was funny how

she wasn't scared to face supernatural drama but when it came to her own love

life she was almost running away. She decided to girl up and went to open the

front door.

Jeremy : Hey.

Bonnie : Hey, come in.

They went inside.

Bonnie : Do you want tea ?

Jeremy : No thanks.

Her mouth was dry. She smiled awkwardly and went to the kitchen. She heard

him following her. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it down.

Jeremy : Please say something.

Bonnie : **she turned to him** I...

Jeremy : You want to break up with me.

Bonnie : **she looked down** Yes.

Jeremy : I knew it since you called me. Hell, I knew it before.

Bonnie : I'm sorry.

Jeremy : Tell me, what does he have that I don't ?

Bonnie : Jeremy, you're a good guy. What we had was...

Jeremy : Had ? You're already using past tense.

Bonnie : Please don't make this harder than it is.

Jeremy : **he laughed without humor** Seems rather easy for you.

Bonnie : Jeremy...

Jeremy : I'm leaving.

Bonnie : Where ?

Jeremy : Early course in my art school. I'm leaving in two days. I don't think I'm ready for you to visit. Goodbye.

Bonnie : **she whispered** Goodbye.

He left.

* * *

Later

Bonnie was working her shift. She was a bit distracted. She didn't feel sad or

heartbroken and she realized she was never really in love with Jeremy. She was

bothered that she hurt him. She didn't want to end it like that but on the other

hand she wanted to be with Kai.

Liv : You're slow today.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Boss : Parker ! Come over here.

Liv rolled her eyes and walked away. The young witch froze. Parker ?! The

curly blonde girl came back and started to put towels on the tables.

Bonnie : Your last name is Parker ?

Liv : Yup.

Bonnie : This is a weird question but do you have a twin ?

Liv : Yeah, my brother Luke **she walked to another table**

Bonnie figured out the other set of twins on the old pic were them. She went

into a quiet corner and took her phone. She dialed Kai's number and waited. No

answer. She hung up and tried Jo's.

Jo : Hello ?

Bonnie : Hey Jo, it's Bonnie. Can you come over to the café ?

Jo : My shift is almost over. Why ?

Bonnie : Because your sister is working here.

Jo : My sister ?

Bonnie : I mean Liv.

Jo : I'll be here in a few.

* * *

15 minutes later

Jo : **she went in** Where is she ?

Bonnie pointed to her. Jo looked at her youngest sister. She grew up so much.

She was a woman now. She smiled when she saw her messy curls. That didn't

change.

Jo : Liv.

Liv : **she looked at her** J-Jo ? Is that you ?


	24. Chapter 24

Last chapter of the marathon, I hope you enjoyed it

Chapter 24

Jo : **she smiled** Yes.

Liv : **coldly** What are you doing here ?

Jo : Kai and I just moved in Mystic Falls. We work in Whitmore.

Liv : Good for you **she walked to another table**

Jo : How's Luke ?

Liv : He's doing fine. Now if you excuse me...

Jo : Why are you acting like this ?

Liv : **she turned to her abruptly** Why ? You abandoned us ! You were my favorite sister and you left me !

Jo : I'm so sorry. We didn't want to merge. You have to understand.

Liv : No, I don't **she untied her apron**

Bonnie : What are you doing ?

Liv : Taking my day off **she dropped the apron and left**

Jo : She hates us.

Bonnie : No, she's just mad.

Jo : I can understand why.

Bonnie : You look like you need a drink.

Jo : But it's not even five p.m.

Bonnie : **she smiled** It is somewhere in the world.

* * *

Later

Kai : Are you sure ?

Jo : Of course. Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own siblings ?

Kai : Hey, hey.

Jo : **she sighed** Sorry.

Kai : I'm sure they'll come around.

Jo : I hope so. Do you know what year it is ?

Kai : 2012 ?

Jo : No shit, Sherlock. It also means Luke and Liv are turning 22 in November.

Kai : Dad is going to make them merge.

Jo : Yes and we can't let that happen.

Kai : Obviously. We didn't run so they could merge instead.

Jo : I think we should wait a few days before we talk to them.

Kai : Wise choice.

Jo : Did you talk to Bonnie ?

Kai : Not yet but I'm a patient man.

Jo : I'll get used to it but it's still weird.

Kai : I didn't ask to fall for her.

Jo : I know **she got up** I'm going to make dinner.

Kai : Let me help.

* * *

Two days later

Jeremy grabbed his sketchbook and put it in his bag. It was the last item he

wanted to bring. After one last look he left his room. He walked down the

stairs. Elena was waiting in the living room.

Jeremy : Aunt Jenna is in the car ?

Elena : **she left the couch** Yes.

Jeremy : **he put his bag down** It's time for me to go.

Elena : I know. You grew up so fast.

Jeremy : **he chuckled** You sound like Mom.

Elena : But I'm not her **she caressed his face taking in his features**

It was funny that she never noticed how handsome he was. He closed his eyes

letting her soft hand running through his face. Jenna honked outside.

Jeremy : That's my cue.

Elena : Yeah.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. His mouth was on the corner of her lips and

it sent a weird feeling in her stomach.

Jeremy : Goodbye.

Elena : Bye.

He grabbed his bag and went outside. He opened the trunk and left his bag in it.

He sat on the passenger seat and let his mind drift to the way Elena looked at

him.

* * *

Elena went to his room and looked around. It would be weird to not have him

around for the rest of the summer. She noticed something on the floor. She

picked it up. It was a drawing of herself. She was smiling and running a hand

through her hair. He really has talent, she thought. She ran her fingertip to the

few words he wrote on the bottom of the drawing.

 _My beautiful cousin Elena_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day

Martha was doing her usual shift at the hospital. She looked up when she heard

loud noises. She saw two policemen bringing in a man. His chest was bleeding.

Martha : What happened ?

Policeman : He was robbing a bank with a gang but he wasn't lucky enough. He got hurt with a knife.

Martha : Lay him down.

They helped him on a bed. She cut his shirt open.

Man : Let me go.

Martha : I'm helping you **she grabbed a sterile cloth to wipe the blood**

Man : I need to get out of here.

Martha : I need to heal you, ok ?

Man : No **he grabbed a scalpel and stabbed her in the stomach**

A scream of pain got stuck in her throat as she fell down. The policemen

handled the man.

Kai : Martha ! **he checked on her**

She was bleeding a lot.

Kai : **he put his hands on the wound** Don't worry.

She nodded weakly.

Kai : I need help over here !

* * *

Later

She was in a hospital room. Her wound was patched up. She opened her eyes.

Kai : Hey.

Martha : What am I doing here ?

Kai : You got stabbed.

Martha : Oh right **she tried to sit and winced**

Kai : No don't move yet.

Martha : Ok ok.

Kai : You'll be under pain killers for at least two weeks. Good thing is the scalpel didn't damage any organ too badly.

Martha : Yeah.

Kai : I don't know if you'll keep a scar or not. We'll see how you heal.

Martha : You saved me.

Kai : You're my friend and colleague **he smiled**

She mentally sighed because she hoped she was more than that.

* * *

With Bonnie

It was the end of the day. She had decided to do some shopping. She left the

store carrying two bags. The sky was clear in the afternoon so she didn't take

her car. As she walked in the streets it started to pour rain.

Bonnie : Oh no **she walked faster**

It was raining harder and harder. Damn you weather broadcast, she thought. Of

course she didn't bring any umbrella. She heard a honk and looked behind her.

She saw a car pulling over.

Kai : Get in !

She ran to the car and opened the passenger door. She sat next to him. Her

clothes were all wet and sticking to her body. He looked away as a rush of

desire went through him. He was only a man ! He drove away. He heard her

say something and turned to her. Her clothes were as good as new and her hair

was fixed. She used a spell.

Bonnie : Thanks for the ride.

Kai : You want to go home ?

His voice was hoarser than he intented to.

Bonnie : Yes, please.

He nodded and his hands clentched the wheel. He felt hot and bothered. She

noticed his reaction and smiled. The way to her house seemed to take such a

long time. Finally he pulled over.

Bonnie : You want to come in ?

Kai : I'm not sure it's a good idea.

Bonnie : I already talked to Jeremy.

He grinned and left the car. She grabbed her bags and took her key. She walked

to the house and opened the door. She knew he was behind her and her heart

was beating really fast. She went inside and put the bags down before turning

around. He closed the door and pushed her against the wall kissing her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bonnie smiled in the kiss. It was like when they kissed in the library but better

because now they were all alone.

Kai : **he whispered** Where's your room ?

Bonnie : First room upstairs **she took his hand**

Going there seemed to take forever as their desire was rising. She closed the

door and kissed him passionatly. He moaned lightly when she bit his lips softly.

His hands went under her shirt caressing her soft skin. She shivered in delight.

He couldn't believe that was happening. He was expecting to wake up at any

second now.

Bonnie : You're not dreaming.

Kai : You're reading my thoughts ?

Bonnie : Sorry, I don't do that on purpose but when I'm, um well, excited, my powers are hightened.

Kai : I see.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Kai : Stop apologizing, it's not sexy **he kissed her**

* * *

She kissed back and relaxed. They stumbled towards the bed and fell on it. The

young woman was on top. She straddled him and pulled her shirt above her

head. His heart skipped a beat while he looked at her. Black bra against her

caramel skin. So sinful. She slowly unbutonned his shirt and leaned over him.

She kissed and licked his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned. She was very

satisfied by the effect she had on him. He sat up with her still on his lap. His

shirt slid off his shoulders and they threw it on the floor. He kissed her neck

and sucked on her sweetspot. She was breathing heavily and she could feel his

hardness. He stroked her back before unclasping her bra. They layed down

again but this time he flipped them over so she was under him. He smiled in a

kinky way and took one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped. He worked on

it for a while leaving a red mark.

Bonnie : Uhh, this is torture.

Kai : Oh really ? **he kissed her lips**

He grabbed her wrist and siphoned her lightly. The sensation between pain and

pleasure made her head spin.

Kai : **he broke the kiss and let go of her arm** You liked ?

She nodded. They finished to undress each other impatient to get to the real

thing. Bonnie opened a drawer and grabbed a condom. He took it and prepared

himself. He layed on her stroking her inner thighs. A fire started in her lower

belly and her heart was beating a million times per minute. He smiled tenderly

before entering her. She cried out. He closed his eyes because it was one of the

best sensations he ever felt. They started to make love. Sometimes it was slow

and loving but there were moments when they picked up the pace. In those

times, Kai would siphon her with more or less self-control. He was cautious

not to make her faint though. He could feel she was using magic too. She was

creating hot then cold feelings along his back. She sucked on his earlobe. He

closed his eyes and thought 'heaven'.

* * *

Meanwhile

Luke : How can you not tell me ?!

Liv : What ?

Luke : You knew that Jo and Kai are here !

Liv : Oh that. Who told you ?

Luke : I received a text from Jo. Somehow she got my number.

Liv : Look, I knew you're upset but...

Luke : Upset ? I'm absolutly mad ! They're our siblings !

Liv : They abandoned us !

Luke : They didn't have a choice ! They didn't want to merge. We don't want either but we both know Dad.

She looked down.

Luke : Jo is asking for a meeting.

Liv : I don't want to go.

Luke : Fine, I'll go alone then **he walked away**

She sighed. Why couldn't he understand how betrayed she felt ? He was her

twin brother for God's sake !

* * *

Luke grabbed his phone and texted his older sister back.

'Hey, got your message, when do you want to meet ?'

'Is tomorrow possible ?'

'Yeah. I'll be alone though'

'Oh, Liv's not ready ?'

'No but she'll come around someday'

'Hope so. Six pm tomorrow at the hospital ?'

'Got it. See ya'


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, I couldn't help but start another marathon ! But I think this one will be shorter than the last one though. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 27

Back with Bonkai

They were laying on their backs. Heavy breaths and unsteady hearts. They were

staring at the ceiling.

Bonnie : Oh my god...

Kai : I take that as a compliment.

Bonnie : You can.

Kai : You weren't bad either.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Kai : Wanna be my girlfriend ?

Bonnie : **she giggled** You're asking me this after what we just did, of course I'm going to say yes.

Kai : That was my plan all along **he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead**

Bonnie : I accept you as my man then.

He smiled ear to ear. They remained in a cuddling position until their stomachs

started to grumble.

Bonnie : You want anything to eat ?

Kai : Yeah.

Bonnie : **she pecked his lips** Kitchen.

* * *

Salvatore boarding house

Elena was waiting in the kitchen for the popcorn to be ready. Movies night with

Damon. She liked to do normal things with her so not normal boyfriend. Her

phone buzzed and she looked at the text. She smiled while answering it.

Damon : Why so happy ?

The young woman jumped up.

Damon : Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

Elena : I didn't hear you coming.

Damon : I noticed **he opened the microwave**

Her phone buzzed again.

Damon : Who's that ?

Elena : Just Jeremy.

Damon : Oh **he grabbed a bowl** How is he doing ?

Elena : Well, he settled. He said his room is as small as a closet but he's happy to start the course.

Damon : No roomie ?

Elena : Nope.

Damon : Lucky guy. When I tried college I had one.

Elena : Wonder how long he lasted.

Damon : **crooked smile** Not long.

They went in the living room to continue the movie. Elena wasn't really focused

because she kept glancing at her phone.

* * *

Whitmore hospital, next day

Kai went in while whistling. He was really happy and the world couldn't be

more beautiful.

Jo : Where were you last night ?

Kai : **he smiled** Hi, sissy.

Jo : I left you messages.

Kai : Oh ? I didn't check.

Jo : Still waiting for an answer. Is it the clothes you wore yesterday ?

Kai : Yes. I was at Bonnie's.

Jo : **she already knew the answer but...** All night ?

Kai : Yeah. She's my girlfriend. Now, I probably have work **he started to walk away**

Jo : Kai ?

Her brother turned around.

Jo : I'm happy for you.

Kai : **he smiled** Thanks.

Jo : By the way if you checked your phone, you would have known we're meeting Luke today.

Kai : Where ?

Jo : Here.

Kai : I guess Liv is not coming.

Jo : She was always strong headed.

Kai : Yeah, she reminds me of someone.

Jo : Hey !

Kai : **he chuckled** See you later. What time ?

Jo : Six pm.

Kai : I'll be there **he walked away whistling**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kai : Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy.

Jo : Sorry, I'm just so nervous !

Kai : Me too **he got up and poured himself some coffee**

Jo : You don't seem nervous to me.

Kai : **he smiled** Nothing can drag me down today.

She was sure she never saw him happier than right now. Bonnie was a good

thing for him after all. She liked the young woman but the age difference made

her think it wouldn't last long. She was probably wrong. At least she hoped so.

Kai : Just relax. Or you could call Alaric to relax you.

Jo : **her cheeks got pink** I'm not sharing this with you.

Kai : Oh so it did happen.

Jo : I'm going to check if Luke's here yet **she left the relaxation lounge**

* * *

Hospital entrance

Luke went in and looked around. This place was so big and they didn't agree on

a meeting spot. He noticed a tall brunette walking down an hallway. She

changed in the last eighteen years but he still recognized her. His oldest sister.

Luke : Jo ?

Jo : **she walked towards him and smiled** That's me.

Luke : I'm so happy to see you.

Jo : Me too.

They hugged.

Jo : Let me look at you. When we left, you were just a little boy.

Luke : I hope I'm like you imagined.

Jo : **she smiled** Of course. C'mon, Kai wants to see you too.

Luke : Yeah.

* * *

They went to the relaxation lounge.

Kai : Hey, big guy.

Luke : Long time no see.

Kai : So, what do we do ? Handshake or manly hug ?

Luke : Personally I'm a hugger.

They smiled and hugged. After that they sat down and caught up for all the

years they spent apart.

Luke : I'm sure you want to know about Dad and the merge.

Kai : We do actually.

Luke : He's still up for that business but I really don't want to merge with Liv.

Jo : We'll help you.

* * *

Two weeks later

Elena grabbed the bag and left her car. She locked it and walked towards the

building. The sun was already setting. She went inside and took the stairs. She

started to look for the good number. He told her it was 258. She found it and

knocked on the door.

Jeremy : **he opened and smiled** Hey, Lena.

http two dots double slash s hyphen media hyphen cache hyphen ak0 dot pinimg dot com originals slash e5 slash db slash 6b slash e5db6bfc60d1fb9cdbc94fcf3eb3bbba dot jpg (please type that to see how Jeremy looks like, I know it's annoying but this site doesn't allow direct links)

Gosh he looks hot, she thought.

Jeremy : Come in.

Elena : Nice haircut.

Jeremy : Thanks **he closed the door behind her**

Elena : You exagerated. Your room is not that small.

Jeremy : True but it's not like home.

Elena : I brought a little something **she opened the bag and revealed a bottle of alcohol**

Jeremy : I like your thinking.

She kicked off her shoes and layed on the bed. He joined her.

Elena : To your new life **she opened the bottle and took a sip**

Jeremy : Yeah **he grabbed the bottle**

Elena : How do you feel ? I mean since Bonnie broke up with you.

Jeremy : I try not to think about it **he took a sip**

Elena : Sorry, bad topic.

Jeremy : What's bringing you here ?

Elena : I had a fight with Damon.

Jeremy : I see. Want to talk about it ?

Elena : Nope **she grabbed the bottle and took a long sip**

Jeremy : Good.

Elena : You don't like him much, do you ?

Jeremy : I think he has a terrible influence on you.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

Jeremy : Do you ever wonder how things would have been if Mom and Dad never adopted you ?

Elena : Sometimes. Maybe I wouldn't have been caught in the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls.

Jeremy : Yeah.

Maybe I would have meet you in a different way, he thought.

Elena : Or I would have been drawn to it anyway.

Jeremy : **almost for himself** Sometimes I have that thought...

Elena : What ?

Jeremy : Nothing.

Elena : **she closed the bottle and put it on the floor** Tell me.

Jeremy : I said it was nothing.

Elena : Jer ?

He took a deep breath and looked at her. She saw something in his eyes that

made her feel naked. He leaned in and kissed her lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

She should push him away, slap him and tell him how insane it was. She did

none of these things. Instead she find herself pulling him closer, her lips

moving in synch with his. He nibbled on her lower one and she opened her

mouth. Their tongues danced happily together sending shivers through their bodies.

The temperature of the room kept rising. Elena was getting seriously turned on

and she could feel him growing through his pants. He broke away from her

lips and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes loving the feeling. Her hands

went under his shirt and touched his skin. He groaned when she reached his

abs. To her slight surprise they seemed well built. She definetly had to explore

more. She tugged on his shirt. He looked up from her neck and helped her

pulling it over. He tossed it somewhere on the floor. She flipped them over and

sat on his lap. It made her a little wet because he was hard. She looked down

at him and smiled. He was very sexy and in that moment she desired him. He

was not the little boy she used to know anymore. He turned into a man. The

young woman she was acknowledged this fact and decided to claim him.

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. He responded and they remained in

the kiss for a few minutes.

Elena pulled away and sucked on his Adam's apple.

He moaned. That sound satisfied her and made her smile. He ran a hand through her wavy hair. She worked on his neck until she left a red mark. She

went lower kissing his chest and abs. Jeremy was loving every second of it. It

was like his dirtiest dreams ! He opened his eyes when he heard her unzipping

his pants. Was she going to... ?! He started to breathe heavily in excitement.

No girl ever did this to him before ! She looked in his eyes and he saw

nothing but lust. She leaned down and took him into her mouth. His eyes got

wide and he let out a loud moan. Her tongue worked along his lenght.

Jeremy : **he cried out** Lena !

She nibbled on the tip before pulling away as an orgasm hit him. He pulled her

up and kissed her roughly. She groaned. He unbutonned her blouse and took

off her bra as well. He flipped them over before grabbing the bottle from the

floor. He opened it and carefully poured some alcohol on her stomach. She

shivered at the cold sensation. He patiently licked all the liquid making her

moan his name. He pulled off her jeans and panties. He considered returning

the favor but the girl of his dreams was naked on his bed and he ached to be

inside of her.

Elena : **she begged** Please.

He realized she was as eager as he was. He layed on top of her pulling her legs

apart. He kissed her before entering her deeply. They both moaned because it

felt so good. He started to thrust in and out of her. The rythm was fast, their

hips meeting in synch. Bed cracking under them. Love sounds filling the room

They kept going until orgasm sent them into oblivion. He rolled on his back.

Their heavy breaths were matching. They didn't have time to talk because

sleep slipped into their exhausted bodies.

* * *

The next morning

A ray of sunshine reached Elena's face and an annoyed expression appeared on

it. She was waking up. She opened her eyes and at firt she didn't know where

she was. She felt an arm wrapped around her. She gasped when she realized it

was Jeremy's. Memories of last night came back. Oh my god, how could I do

that ?! She thought while panicking. She had sexual intercourse with her own

cousin ! She had to get out of here ! Very slowly to not wake him up, she

untangled her body from his. She left the bed and found her clothes scattered

on the floor. She got dressed almost tripping over the bottle. She could always

find the excuse of alcohol but they barely drank. She tiptoed to the door and

opened it in silence.

Elena : **she turned towards her sleepy sexy cousin and whispered** Sorry **she left**

* * *

Later that day

Bonnie smiled when she saw her boyfriend walking in the café. She felt so

lucky to have him.

Kai : **he smiled** Hey beautiful **he kissed her**

Bonnie : **she whispered** Hey.

Kai : Is your shift over soon ?

Bonnie : Just twenty more minutes.

Kai : Good.

Bonnie : I was wondering...

Kai : Yeah ?

Bonnie : Liv's still here.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kai : I could always try to talk to her.

Bonnie : Do you want me to go first ?

Kai : Yeah.

Bonnie : Give me five minutes **she walked away**

Liv was in the back doing a quick inventory.

Bonnie : Hey.

Liv : Hey, Bon. You need anything ?

Bonnie : I know your secret.

Liv : What ?

Bonnie : **she lowered her voice** You're a witch.

Liv : **she laughed a little** You watch too many tv shows.

A bottle of ketchup started to fly around.

Liv : Is that you ?

Bonnie : Yes. See, I got powers of my own as well.

Liv : Why are you doing this ?

Bonnie : I need you to trust me.

Liv : Why ?

?: Because of me.

* * *

Kai's presence seemed to fill in the whole room.

Liv : **she gasped** You.

Kai : **he smiled** It's good you still recognize your big brother.

Liv : I have nothing to tell you.

Kai : You're showing no mercy here.

Liv : **she snickered** If you knew how Dad talks about you.

Kai : **hard look** I grew up with the man, I can guess.

Liv : Ok so does your precious little girlfriend knows about your dark and dirty secret ?

Bonnie : What is she talking about ?

Liv : I'll leave you two alone **she left the small room**

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : Let's take a walk.

Bonnie : But Liv...

Kai : That will have to wait. Trust me ? **he extended his hand**

Bonnie : Yes **she took his hand**

* * *

They left the café. It was another warm summer day.

Kai : Being a siphon is not easy to handle.

Bonnie : I know.

Kai : No, you don't. You can't imagine the emptiness you feel when you see your parents and your siblings doing magic and you can't even light a candle without help.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : When I was teen, this emptiness was too much. I got addicted to dark magic.

Bonnie : I didn't even know it was possible.

Kai : Oh but it is. Magic dealers exist. They sell you shots of black magic. Trust me when I say this shit is worse than coke.

Bonnie : I-I never knew.

Kai : It felt so good because it made me whole. I could use magic on my own, not for long but it was still enough. But on the same time, I became agressive and angrier than I ever was. When I was clean, I was thinking on when I'll get my next trip. Jo was the first to notice.

Bonnie : What did she do ?

Kai : She told my dad. He was furious of course. Not only his eldest son was a magical failure but now he was a magic druggie ? I bet he wanted to beat me to the pulp but for once he did what a normal dad would do. He sent me a magic rehab. I spent months there. At first I was mad at the whole world. But being there helped me. This is where I decided to be a doctor.

Bonnie : Are you clean ?

Kai : Yes. Haven't touched to dark magic in more than 20 years.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : You know, I'll understand if you want to stop.

Bonnie : Stop what ?

Kai : Being with me. Maybe you don't want to get involved with an ex-druggie.

Bonnie : **she stopped walking** Well, I'm going to stay. Relationships don't stop at the first bump on the road. That's not even a bump, it's in your past.

Kai : And this is why I like you **he leaned on and kissed her**

She kissed him back for a while. People who passed by looked at them and

smiled.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** Now I understand why Jo is so protective.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Liv went home. She wasn't sure about how she felt but she was certain of one

thing though. She sighed.

Liv : Luke ?

Luke : **he looked up from his tablet** What ?

Liv : I'm tired of being a bitch.

Luke : Finally !

Liv : Do you think you could...call them ?

Luke : By them you mean ?

Liv : Don't play dumb, you know who I mean !

* * *

Later

Jo looked at the table one last time. All was in place.

Kai : It doesn't have to be perfect, just welcoming.

Jo : I know but this is our first family dinner in such a long time.

Kai : I'm going to open a bottle of wine.

Jo : Hey, they're not old enough to drink alcohol !

Kai : **he chuckled** Yes mom, let's pretend they don't know how it tastes already.

Jo : True.

Kai : Do you remember when we first got drunk ?

Jo : All too well. We took one of Dad's old whiskies and drank half of it in our treehouse **she giggled**

Kai : Do you think he was mad about the whisky or the fact we were sixteen ?

Jo : More about his whisky.

They laughed. The doorbell rang.

Jo : I'll get it **she left the diving room and opened the door**

Liv/Luke : Hey.

Jo : **she smiled** Goodnight and come in.

Liv : Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry for my attitude.

Jo : We'll discussed inside.

They joined the diving room.

Kai : Wine, anyone ?

* * *

Two hours after

Liv : Ok so we talked about a lot of things and it was nice but I think it's time to get to the real business.

Kai : Dad.

Liv : Yes. The merge is only a few months away.

Jo : Does he visit you ?

Luke : From time to time.

Liv : You think we could call him and ask him to come ? Maybe we can talk him out of that stupid thing.

Kai : I doubt he'll listen.

Liv : We have to try something !

Jo : Yes, you can always call.

Kai : But don't tell him we're here. We didn't run all this time to get caught.

* * *

Two weeks later

Caroline rang the doorbell.

Jenna : Hey, Carebear.

The young woman giggled because she loved that nickname.

Jenna : I guess you're here to see Elena.

Caroline : Yes. How's life, Miss J ?

Jenna : Same old. She's in her room I think.

Caroline : Thanks. Talk to you later **she went upstairs**

* * *

Elena was nowhere to be seen in her room. The blonde girl was about to call her

friend when she saw something on the nightstand. She walked closer and

grabbed the object. A pregnancy test. **NEGATIVE.** Just in that moment, Elena

left her bathroom and walked in the room.

Caroline : **she looked up from the test** Elena ?

Elena : I can explain.

Caroline : Damon can't procreate. Who did you sleep with ?

Her friend mumbled something.

Caroline : What ?

Elena : **louder** Jeremy.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Caroline : **she giggled** For a moment I heard you say 'Jeremy'.

Elena : **she looked down** Because I did.

Caroline : **hesitating** As in Jeremy Gilbert ?

Elena : Yes.

Caroline : You slept with your little brother ?!

Elena : Cousin. We are cousins.

Caroline : Oh my God...*she sat on the bed*

Elena : Caroline ?

Caroline : OMG, how was it ?

Elena : What ?

Caroline : The sex, how was the sex ?

Elena : Oh, it was good. Great actually.

Caroline : I always wondered. Man, I can't believe you screwed his bones !

Elena : I can't believe it either.

Caroline : But how did it even happen ?

Her friend told her what happened the night in his dorm.

Caroline : Wow, that sounds hot.

Elena : I don't know what came over me. I should have pushed him away but instead I just went with the flow.

Caroline : Maybe you wanted dirty sex.

Caroline : Because you're not one.

Elena : But I cheated on Damon. Gosh I thought I loved him !

Caroline : Well, people make mistakes.

She was sure the blonde young woman wasn't talking about her night with

Jeremy. She never liked Damon for some reason. She was always 'team Stefan'

and didn't hide her disappointment when she chose Damon after breaking up

with him. Elena knew it was a side effect of sleeping with Jeremy but since that

moment, all she saw was Damon's flaws. Maybe Caroline was right.

Caroline : Elena ?

Elena : Yeah ?

Caroline : What happened the morning after ?

Elena : Nothing because I ran off before he woke up.

Caroline : Ouch...

Elena : What was I supposed to do ?!

Caroline : **she giggled** Start round two !

Elena grabbed a pillow and threw it in her head.

Caroline : Hey ! **she fixed her hair** No matter what you do, use condoms next time, not sure I'm ready to see your babies running around.

Elena blushed a little.

Caroline : You and Bonnie got so kinky. Her boyfriend is twice her age and you shag your cousin. I used to be the kinky one.

Elena : You have to keep it a secret.

Caroline : Of course. Now, I'm going to call Tyler because we need to do something really kinky.

Elena laughed at her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hello there.

Kai : Hey **he kissed her**

They were at the hospital.

Bonnie : I hope your shift is over.

Kai : Why ?

Bonnie : Because it's out one month anniversary and I want to celebrate.

Kai : And by celebrate ?

She tiptoed and whispered in his ear.

Kai : **he grinned** Here ?

Bonnie : What's the point of dating a doctor if you can't screw him at his job place ?

Kai : I like your mind **he grabbed her hand** Come here.

They went into a room with two beds.

Kai : This is where doctors sleep between two shifts. Someone might come...

She kissed him to shut him up. He stopped thinking and kissed her back

eagerly. Their clothes quickly went on the floor. She smirked and pushed him

on a bed. He was totally turned on and decided to let her have her way. She

straddled him and looked in his eyes when she pushed herself down on his

erection. He took in a sharp breath. She moaned and closed her eyes. She

started to ride him. He groaned and grabbed her hips. She leaned in and kissed

his lips deeply. He moaned in her mouth. Her hips rocked harder against his.

Kai : **he chocked out** H-appy anni-ver-versary.

Bonnie : You **moan** too...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Liv was getting ready to meet up with their father. Jo grabbed a brush and

combed her hair.

Liv : Just like when I was little.

Jo : You remember ?

Liv : Yeah.

Jo : **she grimaced** Well your hair didn't get better.

Liv : I know, I know. I thought about straightening it.

Jo : That's an idea.

Liv : Jo ?

Jo : Yeah ?

Liv : How old is Bonnie ?

Jo : She just turned 20.

Liv : Wow she's younger than me and she's dating Kai.

Jo : I wasn't too fond of the idea but she makes him happy.

Liv : **she smirked** Yeah, I can think of one or two things.

Jo : **she hit her playfully with the brush** Liv !

Liv : Ouch...

Jo : Let's focus.

Liv : Right. Mission dad.

Jo : It'll be fine.

Liv : I hope so.

Jo : This is why Luke is not questionning Dad. He can't lie properly.

Liv : I'm ready.

* * *

Restaurant

Joshua : What do you want to eat, Olivia ?

Liv : I don't know. You choose.

Joshua : Something's wrong ?

Liv : No. Yes. Well...

Joshua : Liv, you made me fly across the country and your brother is not even here. What's going on ?

Liv : I told you he has the flu.

Joshua : Whatever. Do you want duck ?

Liv : Fine with me.

He called a waiter and ordered. She waited politely.

Joshua : Are you worried about the merge ?

She stiffened. Coud he read minds ? You never knew with him.

Joshua : I know it's not an easy topic.

Liv : **she snapped** Not an easy topic ?! I could kill Luke or the other way round !

Joshua : Temper.

It infuriated her even more. She grabbed her glass and drank down her water.

Joshua : Olivia...

She needed something stronger honestly but she had to keep her mind clear.

Liv : First it's Liv and second, you're right I hate the merge.

Joshua : So do I.

Liv : Really ?

Maybe there was hope after all.

Joshua : I was strong enough to win. Doesn't mean I enjoyed killing my brother.

Liv : So, you're considering...

Joshua : No.

Liv : But...

Joshua : My father taught me one thing. Coven comes first. You are doing the merge **he smiled** I hope you'll win. You are my favorite.

Liv : **small voice** What if someday geminis stop having twins ?

Joshua : That won't happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo and Kai's house

Bonnie was laying on the couch doing scissors with her legs. Kai was pacing.

He knew his sister was upstairs taking a bath to calm her nerves.

Bonnie : If you continue, you're going to dig a hole to China.

Kai : Sorry **he sighed** Jo is rubbing on me.

Bonnie : She's your twin.

Kai : I'm really nervous **he smirked** You think you can help with that ?

Bonnie : Perv.

Kai : Says the one who came to screw me at the hospital.

Bonnie : I'm not having sex with you while there's someone else in the house.

Kai : **he groaned** Fine.

Bonnie : **she sat up** But I can do something **she patted the space next to her**

Kai sat down and she cuddled with him. He hugged her back and caressed her

hair soothing himself. They didn't want to think about what they could do if

Joshua didn't call the merge off.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They left the restaurant.

Joshua : Tell your brother I wish he gets better soon.

Liv : I will. When are you leaving ?

Joshua : Tomorrow morning. It was a small trip and I always have coven business to deal with.

Liv : Yeah, always. Well, it was good to see you I guess.

Joshua : I'll see you again when it's time to merge.

She looked away.

Joshua : Goodbye.

Liv : Bye **she walked away**

When he was sure she was at a safe distance he pulled out his phone and dialed

a number.

?: Hello ?

Joshua : Janie, it's me.

Janie : Oh, Joshua ! How was your trip ?

Joshua : That's why I'm calling. Look, I feel something is up and I need to stay more days.

Janie : Of course. Do you want me to replace you as coven leader ?

Joshua : Yes, thanks.

Janie : At your service. Bye.

They hung up.

* * *

Jo and Kai's house

The silence was heavy.

Jo : I can't believe he didn't even consider the idea.

Kai : I have to disagree. I'm not surprised at all.

Liv : I'm sorry. I tried to make him see the light but...

Kai/Jo : Coven comes first.

Liv : Yup.

Bonnie : I wanna help.

They all turned to her.

Bonnie : If it's us against your father, I'll be here.

Kai : It could turn very dangerous. Our coven is rough.

Bonnie : And I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. So don't try to go all 'I forbid you to do this'.

Liv : Wow she bites.

A smile stretched on Kai's lips.

Jo : And this is why I'm happy she's on our side.

Kai : I had forgotten Bennett witches are strong headed.

Bonnie : You're forgetting 'really cute'.

Kai : Nope **he pulled her towards him and kissed her**

Jo/Liv : Awwww...

Liv : I need a boyfriend like that.

Jo : I have one. His name is Alaric.

Kai : Bad ripoff of Indiana Jones. But let's move on. I'll let Bonnie be on our team.

Bonnie slapped his arm.

Liv : I need to go. Luke needs to know the latest news.

Jo : I'll drive you.

They left.

Kai : Are you sure you want to do this ? It could end into a witch war.

Bonnie : Highly dangerous I suppose.

Kai : You have no idea.

Bonnie : But I want to do this, with you.

Kai : You won't change your mind.

Bonnie : No.

* * *

The next day

Elena picked the mail and went back inside the house. Some bills for Jenna and

a letter for her. She opened the enveloppe and took out the paper. Her hands

shook as she looked at it. A drawing of herself. She was sitting on a bed with

her legs under her. The upper side of her body was naked, her full breasts in

view. A sheet was covering her bottom and an inviting smile was dangling on

her lips.

'I still remember our night. J'

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number angrily.

Jeremy : Hello ?

Elena : How dare you send me this ?!

Jeremy : Elena, I see you got my little gift.

Elena : Did anyone see it ?

Jeremy : All my classmates. They want your number. Do you mind ?

Elena : **she hissed** That's not funny !

Jeremy : You know what's not funny ? You sneaking on me without a word the other morning. Then you avoided all my calls.

Elena : Jeremy, I don't want to talk about it.

Jeremy : Why ?

Elena : Because it's wrong. It should have never happened. C'mon, we are cousins !

Jeremy : I don't mind.

Elena : But I do ! It won't happen again so drop it, please.

Jeremy : You know what ? I bet a lot of girls want to be with me. I'm just going to pick one of them !

Elena : Fine !

Jeremy : I'll do it, trust me.

Elena : Good for you.

They hung up. She threw her phone across the counter and watched it slide. The

thought of Jeremy with another girl made her heart ache with jealousy.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

With Jeremy

He looked at his phone blankly. First arguement with Elena as...a lover ? He

felt like destroying the thing but they always said not to kill the messenger. He

left it on his nightstand and sat on his bed. Of course he didn't want to to go see

other girls. He wanted Elena, it was as simple as this. He just threw the threat

in the heat of the fight. He layed on the bed his arms under his head. His mind

drifted away. Him and Elena grew up together believing they were siblings.

When she told him she wasn't his sister, it didn't change much at first. Then he

started to feel new things. He saw her as the growing woman she was more

than his sister or cousin. His conscience guilted him so he buried what he felt

deep inside. He dated. He smiled remembering good memories with Bonnie.

Despite his secret attraction to Elena, his feelings for her were also genuine.

But when she dumped him, all he felt for his cousin came back to the surface.

He took the risk of kissing her and hell her reaction surprised him. _I can't_

 _believe I actually had sex with her,_ he thought. He felt a pull in his lower belly.

His night with Elena was too good and he knew he wanted it to happen again.

Many times actually because just one time wasn't enough. He didn't care a bit

about Damon. He never liked this jackass. _Guess I was jealous,_ he thought.

He understood the guys gravitating around Elena Gilbert. He was one of them.

* * *

The next day

Two nurses were talking and gossiping.

First nurse : I'm telling you, I heard them !

Second nurse : **she bit her lip** Doc Kai is such a hottie.

Martha : **she walked to them** Girls, stop with the nurse cliché.

First nurse : We were talking about Doctor Kai.

Martha : And ?

Both nurses : He had sex here !

Martha : **her throat tightened** You better go back to work **she walked towards the ER**

Kai was working from bed to bed. She couldn't help but observe him. So he was

taken ? The thought saddened her.

Kai : Earth to Martha.

She only noticed now he was standing in front of her.

Kai : Are you ok ?

Martha : **she blurted out** You have a girlfriend ?

Kai : As a matter of fact I do. Her name's Bonnie.

She started to think hard. She had a déjà vu impression. He walked away.

Martha : Wait, it's the young girl who came a few weeks ago ?

Kai : Yes.

Martha : But she looks so young. She's like...eighteen ?

Kai : She's twenty actually. Is the interrogation over ?

Martha : **she bit her lip** Sorry.

Kai : It's my private life **he walked to the next patient**

* * *

A few days later

Joshua was walking. He was following a magic trail. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd

get some answers. He stopped in front of a house. It was oozing power. A very

familiar one.

Joshua : **he laughed to himself** I found you.

He could feel a magical barrier and an alarm. He knew it would 'ring' if he

crossed the boundaries but unlike his eldest twins, he wasn't a coward. He

stepped in the middle of the lawn then left. _Now they know I'm here,_ he thought

satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jo was checking the child's pulse. A bit fast but nothing too alarming. She froze

in the middle of a move. The alarm was ringing in her head.

?: Doctor ?

She snapped out of it. She had forgotten the mother was here. _Always the mom,_

she thought.

Jo : It's normal. Um, excuse me five minutes **she left the room**

She needed to talk to Kai. She pushed the elevator's button and waited

impatiently tapping her foot. The doors opened and she saw her brother.

Kai : Come inside.

She stepped in and he quickly pushed the button. He let the elevator move and

stopped it between two floors.

Jo : It's dad for sure.

Kai : I know **he took out a paper of his pocket**

Jo : What's that ?

Kai : Something Bonnie worked on. In this map you can see if any Parker comes close to our house **there was a glowing point**

Jo : Liv is working and I'm sure it's not Luke so it's...

Kai : Daddy dearest.

Jo : My God..

Kai : The sneaky bastard is still in town and he knows where we live.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Coffee shop

Bonnie : **she walked to the table** Ok, I think Liv and I have about 20 minutes to talk.

An emergency meeting was called. Both sets of twins were here.

Liv : That's more than enough.

Bonnie sat down on the chair next to her boyfriend.

Kai : Dad knows.

Luke : **he sighed** We should have known he was too smart to be fooled.

Jo : This is why we have to be smarter.

Liv : And how can we even do that ?

Bonnie : Maybe I have an idea. I think it's time to call the gang and...

Kai : No.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : If that's your only idea, you might as well go back to work.

Her jaws tightened and the chair made noises when she stormed away. Jo

looked at him surprised by his behavior.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** I'll go talk to her **he walked away**

Jo : So kiddos, any bright ideas ?

* * *

Bonnie was taking someone's order. She could feel his presence but ignored

him. She walked to the counter and left the piece of paper.

Kai : Can we talk ?

Bonnie : No, I'm busy.

Kai : Please, stop doing the child.

Bonnie : **she turned to face him** Oh, I'm a child ? Well, you should have thought about that before dating me, grandpa **she went outside**

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Bonnie : In case you didn't get it, I need some time alone.

Kai : It's a bad idea to involve your friends.

Bonnie : That's why you blew me off ?

Kai : Yes, sorry about that.

Bonnie : **she scoffed** You don't even respect me.

Kai : You're wrong, I do but...

Bonnie : Jackass **she walked back inside**

Kai kicked some dirt.

* * *

Later

Elena went in the kitchen and saw her aunt busy with groceries.

Elena : Let me help you. Why do you need so much food anyway ?

Jenna : I forgot to tell you but Jeremy's coming for the weekend. I thought tonight the three of us could cook some old family recipes.

Elena : Oh, um...

Jenna : Elena ?

Elena : When is he coming ?

Jenna : About 30 minutes.

Elena : Oh, I just remembered I have something to do.

Jenna : Be back soon.

Elena : **she faked a smile** Yeah.

Her aunt opened the fridge while the young woman skipped to the front door.

She grabbed her jacket and car keys before going outside. _Coward,_ she

thought. She knew she couldn't run away every time Jeremy would be around.

She went to her car and drove away. A few minutes later, she pulled in front of

Bonnie's house. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** Hey Elena, what's bringing you here ?

Elena : I came to see how you were.

Bonnie : Did Kai talk to you ?

Elena : Um, no ?

Bonnie : Come in.

Elena : **she stepped inside** Why did you ask that ?

Bonnie : **she sighed** I had a fight with him today.

Elena : What happened ?

Her friend told her.

Elena : Well, it's not very nice.

Bonnie : I just don't understand why he acted like that.

Elena : If you let him some time, I'm sure he'll explain himself.

Bonnie shrugged.

Elena : **she noticed books all over the table** What are you doing ?

Bonnie : Trying to find a solution.

Elena : **she took off her jacket** Let me help.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jenna : **she smiled** Jeremy.

Jeremy : Hey.

Jenna : How was the road ?

Jeremy : Good. Matt was happy to check out the campus.

Jenna : And by that you mean checking any pretty girls.

Jeremy : **he chuckled** Touché.

Jenna : Go put your stuff in your room. We'll start cooking.

Jeremy : Is Elena here ?

Jenna : Not yet but she'll be back soon.

Jeremy turned away to hide his disappointment and went upstairs. She was not

here. He really wanted to talk face to face with her when they would be alone.

Or not talk at all and just do what they did that night.

* * *

Later

Elena : Merging seems so awful. How can anyone put their kids through that ?

Bonnie : Joshua Parker. And probably most of the Gemini coven since they had

to run away. No one to talk to.

Elena : It sucks.

Bonnie : Yes **she looked at the clock** It's almost 9pm, you should go. I can continue on my own.

Elena : Oh, um...

Bonnie : Is there something bothering you ?

 _I slept with Jeremy and now I'm avoiding him,_ she thought. She couldn't tell that

to her friend. He was her ex-boyfriend.

Elena : No **she got up** Good luck and goodnight.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Thanks and goodnight to you too.

The brunette left. She had no choice but to go home. She also had to admit she

was scared to see Jeremy because she knew she would fall into their sin again.

* * *

She still drove to her house and went through the door. Jenna and Jeremy were

sitting in the dining room.

Jenna : **she raised an eyebrow** It's about time. We're eating dessert.

Elena : Sorry, I lost track of time.

Jenna : I'll get you a plate **she went in the kitchen**

When Elena dared to look at Jeremy, she saw he was staring at her. He cleared his throat.

Jenna : Here you go.

She mentally thanked her aunt for being so fast.

Jenna : Um, sit down ?

Elena : Right.

Her aunt placed her plate near to Jeremy's and she had to sit on the chair next to

him. Her heart was beating fast and she was intoxicated by his presence. She

 **slowly put food in her mouth.**

Jenna : Ok, what's going on ?

They both looked at her.

Jenna : None of you said hi to the other and this room is oozing from awkardness so someone tells me...

Elena : It's nothing.

Jeremy : We had a fight.

Jenna : You're almost adults. You can fix it like grown-ups now.

Jeremy : Don't worry, we will.

A shiver ran down Elena's spine. She had a feeling he said it with a double

entendre. When she was done eating, she helped Jenna doing the dishes. She

climbed the stairs and saw Jeremy waiting for her.

Jeremy : Hey.

Elena : Hey, um I don't really know what to say.

Jeremy :Me neither.

She opened her mouth to add something but she was interrupted by her cousin.

He pushed her against the wall and captured her lips into a bruising kiss. She

groaned before letting him invade her mouth with his tongue. She needed air

but she was feeling too good.

Jeremy : **he pulled away** Don't tell me you felt nothing **he went in his room and closed the door**

Elena's legs were shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. They were tired and words were a blur. She stretched

herself and grimaced. Her phone buzzed. New message from Kai.

'Sorry for being a jackass'

She rolled her eyes before typing.

'I worth better than a text apology'

'I know. Look outside'

She left her chair and slid the curtain. Kai was in the front porch holding a bag

of food. He waved at her.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** Hey.

Kai : Can I come in ?

Bonnie : Yeah.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

He walked in.

Bonnie : Where's Jo ?

Kai : At Alaric's. And don't worry, she can defend herself.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : **he noticed the books on the table** You're doing research ?

Bonnie : I thought you came to apologize.

Kai : Right **he put the food bag on the counter**

She crossed her arms against her chest.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** For the longest time, it was just Jo and me. It's so hard to let anyone in and trust them.

Bonnie : So you don't trust me ?

Kai : I do but...*he passed a hand through his hair in frustration* I trust you but I'm worried sick about you. What if you're not strong enough ? What if you

misuse your magic and die ? I'd never forgive myself.

Bonnie : You're not going to lose me **she grabbed his hand**

Kai : You don't know that. You don't have the ability to read the future.

Bonnie : Do you ?

Silence fell on them. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

Kai : I'm sorry. I was harsh earlier and it was uncalled for.

Bonnie : Just in case you're trying to get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere **she tiptoed and kissed his lips**

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** So, what kind of food did you bring ?

Kai : Chinese.

* * *

Later

They just finished eating. She questionned Kai about the merging and all. He

patiently answered even though she knew it wasn't a topic he was comfortable

with and she was thankful for that.

Bonnie : That makes me glad Bennett witches never went in a coven.

Kai : Not all covens work like that plus think about all the knowledge you could gain.

Bonnie : I have you and Jo now. Even Liv and Luke.

Kai : **he smiled** Yes.

They were sitting on her couch. The young woman leaned in and started to kiss

his neck. All the research she had done made her want to relax.

Kai : Mmmmm I like how things are going.

She straddled him and their mouths collided into a heated kiss. His hands went

under her shirt stroking her skin. She pulled it over her head and tossed it on

the floor. His eyes caught her necklace, the one he offered her.

Bonnie : **she followed his gaze** See ? I'm protected.

Kai : True **he kissed her jaw and neck**

She closed her eyes and moaned.

Kai : You want to take this upstairs ?

Bonnie : I think not **she slowly unbuttoned his shirt**

He helped her taking it off. She left wet kisses on his chest.

* * *

After some foreplay, he layed her naked on the couch and got on top of her. He kissed her

deeply before entering her. She threw her head back and moaned. He wrapped

his arms around her tiny body and thrusted in a steady pace all his worries gone

to a far corner of his head. He was loving Bonnie right now and that was all

that mattered. One of her foot caressed his thigh before she hooked her legs around his waist. He groaned and pushed himself deeper inside her wetness.

He grabbed her hands and locked them above her head while lightly siphoning

her. She moaned his name. He looked in her foggy eyes and saw her pleasure.

Probably the same he was feeling.

* * *

Later

Elena looked at her alarm clock. 2 am. She couldn't fall asleep. Not when she

was too aware of Jeremy being across the hall. She grabbed her phone and

dialed Caroline's number.

Caroline : Whaaat ?

Elena : Sorry to wake you up but I have a problem.

Caroline : Go on.

Elena : Why are you whispering ?

Caroline : Tyler's asleep.

Elena : Oh.

Caroline : What's your problem ?

Elena : Jeremy's here. He kissed me and now...

Her friend squealed. Elena heard Tyler groaning in the background.

Caroline : Sorry. Ok, how do you feel right now ?

Elena : **she bit her lip** Horny.

Caroline : **sing song voice** Then you know what to do.

Elena : No ! I can't cheat on Damon again.

Caroline : Elena, if you called me to talk you out of this, you picked the wrong number. Honestly I think you and **she was about to say his name but she remembered Tyler** you and him are hot. Go fuck him please. Bye **she hung up before Elena could add anything**

The young woman looked at her door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

She got up and left her room not bothering to put her slippers on. She was

wearing a tank top and pj's shorts. She tiptoed towards her aunt's room and

placed her ear against the door. She heard light snores indicating her that she

was deeply asleep. She walked to Jeremy's door and twisted the handle without

knocking. His bedside lamp was lit and he was staring at the ceiling. She

closed the door quietly.

Jeremy : Can't sleep, uh ?

Elena : **she shook her head** No.

Jeremy : **he sat up** And you came here because ?

She knew that he knew the answer but he wanted to hear out outloud. His eyes

burned her body.

Elena : Because I can't fight this anymore.

He smiled and got up. She almost stopped breathing as he walked towards her.

He trapped her against the door and locked it. He kissed her with hunger. She

ran her hands in his hair while leaning her body into his. He kissed her neck

leaving butterfly kisses. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before

caressing his chest. He took her hand and led her to his bed. Being this close to

have sex with Elena in his own room was so kinky in his mind. Of course they

had to stay quiet because Jenna was just down the hall. He took off her tank top

before laying her on the bed. Her nipples were hard. He got on top of her and

licked one with the tip of his tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned. He

worked on her other breast after a while. He licked down her stomach tasting

her smooth skin. He grabbed her shorts and slid it down her legs. He looked at

her and smirked dirtily. Her panties followed the shorts on the floor. He spread

her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs. She squirmed and her breath was

heavy in a delicious anticipation. He started to lick her core.

Elena : **she threw her head back** Jeremy !

Jeremy : Shhhhhh...

Elena : Easy for you to say **she grabbed his pillow and put it on her mouth**

He nodded and went back to eating her out. Her moans were silenced into small

whimpers by the pillow. They were sending shivers down his spine and he was

so hard into his sweatpants. Her legs started to shake then they became stiff.

She came and bit into the pillow during the wave of pleasure. He wiped his

mouth and threw the pillow away. He kissed her lips hard. She pulled his pants

and boxers down. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Elena : Condom.

This time they won't forget it. _One pregnancy scare is enough,_ she thought. He

sat up and opened his nightstand taking out a box.

Elena : **she giggled** Why am I not surprised ?

Jeremy : **he shrugged** I'm still a teenager **he opened one and put it on**

He layed back on her spreading her legs and positioning himself. He kissed her

while getting inside of her. They moaned in each other mouths.

* * *

The next morning

Bonnie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He got dressed and stood up. He

winced and stretched his back before joining Bonnie.

Kai : I'm not sleeping on the couch again.

Bonnie : **she giggled** You're getting old **she turned around and checked on the eggs**

Kai : Hey !

She grabbed two plates and slid the eggs on them. She placed the plates on the

table and invited him to sit down.

Kai : Thanks.

Bonnie : **she sat in front of him** Is this grey hair that I see here ?

Kai : What ?!

Bonnie : **she smiled** Just kidding **she started to eat her eggs**

He grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection.

Bonnie : Really, Kai, it was just a joke.

Kai : Right **he put the spoon down and grabbed his fork**

A small wind entered the room through the open window. _Help me !_

Kai : Jo ?

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : **he got up** It's Jo. She's in trouble.

Bonnie : I'm coming with you.

Kai : No.

She glared at him.

Kai : Ok **he thought about it** You could be an element of surprise. Cloak yourself.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

He parked the car in front of his house. The minute he went out of the vehicule

he felt the ward was down.

Bonnie : What now ? **she was cloacked**

Kai : I go in first. Wait a minute and follow me.

Bonnie : Ok.

He took a few steps.

Bonnie : Wait !

Kai : What ? **slightly annoyed** We can't stall !

Bonnie : I just want to know if you have any magic.

Kai : Oh. Well I siphoned you last night so...

Bonnie : Ok I'll good then **she said quickly and blushed**

Kai : I'll go now. Remember, one minute **he walked away**

* * *

The house was deadly quiet. _Poor choice of words Kai,_ he scolded himself. He

passed the entrance without being attacked and he heard a noise in the living

room. He thought about an agressive spell and prepared to throw it the minute

he saw someone who wasn't Jo. He peeked in the living room carefully. His

sister was tied on a chair. Her eyes were teary and bulging.

Kai : Jo, I'm here, I...

She shook her head desperatly. He frowned before being thrown roughly

against a wall by a strong force.

Joshua : **he uncloacked himself** My son.

Kai : Let go of me, you bastard.

His father chuckled and stung him with a needle. Kai groaned as his body went

stiff and he fell on the floor like a doll.

Joshua : **satisfied grin** And I didn't need to be that violent to win. Don't worry, Malachai, you're not going to die. It's just a paralizing poison. You'll be fine in a couple of hours.

Kai couldn't move, he wasn't even able to send death glares to his father.

Joshua : **he walked to Jo** I didn't use it on your twin. I simply used a mind trick to control her spirit. Wasn't her s.o.s great ? It worked since you're here.

He was probably about to burst into a diabolical laugh when his left wrist

twisted into a wrong angle and he screamed.

Bonnie : **still cloacked** Oppps, did I just break your dominant hand ?

Joshua : Whoever you are, show yourself.

Bonnie : **she walked around the room** Nope, it's funnier that way. I mean ruining the control of the situation you think you have.

He laughed a little and with his other hand he magically lifted the invisible

young girl in the air. She gasped in surprise as he shook her harshly to make her

drop her veil.

Joshua : Oh, a Bennett witch. Let me guess, little Bonnie.

Bonnie : **she glared at him** Yes but I grew up ! Let go of me !

Joshua : You picked the wrong side **he grabbed the needle with a grimace because of his damaged hand and stung Bonnie**

She fell on the floor paralized like Kai.

Joshua : To answer your silent question, yes I learned to use my non-dominant hand. Useful. Oh, I'm not here to kill anyone. You two are too old to consider merging. No, I was here to see if you were a potential threat to the coven. You're not. I'm taking Luke and Liv back to Portland when they will safely go through the ceremony on their birthday in a few months. Goodbye **he left**

Jo : **she shook her head** I'm free. I'm free **she burned her ropes out of anger and stood up** Don't worry, guys **she left the room**

The silence was uncomfortable. Jo came back with a needle and stung them one

after another. They were able to move a few minutes later.

Kai : Thanks, sissy.

Jo : It was a trap, sorry.

Kai : Hey, it's ok. Dad has always been sneaky.

Bonnie : He's a bastard, yeah **she cracked her neck**

Kai : Take a ticket for the line of 'I hate Joshua Parker'.

Jo : He wants to take Liv and Luke. We have to stop him.

Kai : To hide them where ? He knows where we live now.

Bonnie : Actually...

They looked at her.

Bonnie : Elena and Jeremy inherited a lake house. Could be a good spot.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Jeremy went in the kitchen to see Elena and Jenna.

Jenna : Finally up, sleepyhead.

Jeremy : I had trouble falling asleep.

Elena : Hungry ?

Jeremy : Starving.

Elena : Here **she handed him a plate of waffles**

He brushed her hand with his thumb lightly. She smiled. The doorbell rang.

Jenna : I'll get that **she left the kitchen**

Jeremy : Hey, you **he pulled Elena for a quick kiss**

Elena : Careful.

Jeremy : I know **he pecked her lips one last time and went back to his waffles**

Their aunt came back with Bonnie.

Elena : Hey.

Bonnie : Sorry to bother you guys but I need your help.

* * *

Jo : **she rang the doorbell** Please be here.

Kai : Maybe Dad already...

Luke opened the door.

Jo : Oh thanks god !

Luke : Dad came. He's taking us to Portland. Please tell me you have a plan.

Kai : We do. Pack a little.

* * *

Bonnie took a few books. She was going to the lake house to protect Luke and

Liv. She would come to work for her shifts of course. They needed to act

normal. She looked at the key on her nightstand. Elena and Jeremy asked if

they could come with but they decided it would be too suspicious so they

would come later to check on their guests. She packed the books inside a bag

before zipping it. She grabbed the key and slid it in her pocket. She left her

house and loaded her car. She felt a presence and turned around quickly.

?: Wait...

Bonnie : Motus !

Joshua went flying into the grass.

Bonnie : What are you doing here ?!

Joshua : I came in peace !

Bonnie : Liar. This morning begs to differ.

Joshua : **he got up and raised his hands** That was a mistake **he kept a safe distance between them though**

Bonnie : **she frowned** What ?

Joshua : I didn't want to harm you.

Bonnie : I was protecting your kids against you.

Joshua : Right. That's why I think you'd be a good asset for my coven.

Bonnie : Excuse me ?

Joshua : You're a good fighter. Not to mention a Bennett witch. You have power and knowledge. I want you to join the Gemini coven.

Bonnie : No.

Joshua : What ?

Bonnie : Didn't you hear ? I just declined your offer. I know you can't possibly get it but I like your son.

Joshua : But Luke is...

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No, not Luke.

Joshua : **it hit him** Malachai **he chuckled** You like Malachai.

Bonnie : And I'll stand by him.

Joshua : You chose the wrong side **he disappeared**

* * *

Lake house

Kai : He did what ?!

Bonnie : Shhhh not so loud.

The twins were in the guestrooms and Jo in the kitchen.

Kai : Actually I'm not even surprised he asked you that. He's always seeking powerful witches. Your grams was one of them.

She looked at him.

Kai : Don't worry, she didn't do anything bad. She just helped once in a while.

Bonnie : She never told me about that. When I have time, I'll summon her.

Kai : My dad must have made such a face when you blew him off.

Bonnie : Kinda yeah **I laughed a little**

Kai : You weren't tempted ? Even for a second ? I mean it's a lot of knowledge to be part of a coven.

Bonnie : But I already have one. If I want to learn something I can ask you, Jo or the twins.

Kai : True **he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Liv : Do you think Dad won't find us ?

Luke : I don't know but we're protected here.

Liv : I'm scared.

Luke : Hey, I'm here **he hugged her**

Liv : I'm happy you are.

He smiled and caressed her hair. Just like when they were kids and she was

scared of the boogyman.

* * *

The next morning

Elena and Jeremy went to check if everything was alright. The young woman

leaned against the wooden pier and looked at the lake.

Jeremy : You remember when we used to come here with mom and dad ?

Elena : Feels like a lifetime ago.

Jeremy : I know **he wrapped his arms around her**

She stiffened a little.

Jeremy : Relax. Everybody's inside.

Elena : They could see us.

Jeremy : You realize that we'll have to tell them someday, right ?

Elena : The first thing I need to do is to tell Damon. I can't keep lying to him.

Jeremy : What's that ?

Elena : Huh ?

Jeremy : The fog.

She looked at the lake and noticed the thick mist that was coming their way.

Jeremy : I think we should get inside.

They went in the living room. Everyone was here.

Jo : This fog is bad news.

Kai : We should be prepared to...

Joshua popped in the middle of the room. They jumped up.

Liv : **she squeaked** How did you find us ?

?: Actually I did **she appeared next to Joshua**

Joshua : Yeah, it turned out I don't know much about GPS tracking.

?: Technology.

Jo : Lana ?

Lana : Aww glad you recognized your little sister after 18 years.

Joshua : The more the merrier.

Their other siblings appeared.

* * *

Bonnie was driving to the lakehouse. She hoped everything was alright. She got

worried when she saw a very thick fog around where the house was supposed

to be. She pulled the car on the side of the road and left it. She guessed this fog

was supernatural and she decided to undo the magic. She searched a spell in

her mind and started to chant. The mist didn't lift and she sighed. Maybe she

could create her own light to see through. She closed her eyes and focused.

When she opened them a small light was floating next to her.

Bonnie : Guide me to them, please.

The light flew away and she followed. She went down the road and felt the

magic. Different forces fighting. _He found us,_ she thought. She started to run.

She reached the house and ducked an attack.

?: Who are you ?!

Bonnie : The cavalry and you ?

?: Joey Parker.

Bonnie : Well then **she cloacked herself**

She walked around him but dropped on her knees suffocating.

Joey : My dad taught me this **he uncloacked her** And this.

Bonnie : Let...me...go...

He shrugged and let go of the pressure on her throat before walking past her.

She looked up and saw Joshua and a man carrying Luke and Liv outside the

house. They were unconscious.

Bonnie : No. Motus !

Joey went flying against a tree and got knocked out. She ran to help her friends

without noticing she lost her necklace.

Joshua : **he saw her** Keep going, Magnus, I'll handle her.

His son nodded.

Bonnie : Stop ! You can't take them away !

Joshua : I believe they are my children **he said something under his breath**

The young woman appeared on the balcony.

Bonnie : What ?

Joshua : Don't get in our way.

Bonnie : **she glared** You are so evil.

Joshua : No, I just look closely at my interests.

Bonnie : Motus !

The older man quickly shielded with magic as the french door exploded. Pieces

of glass flew everywhere. The witch underestimated the strenght she put in her

'motus' and a huge piece of glass got stuck in her heart destroying the organ.

She collapsed on the floor her eyes empty.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jeremy and Elena were fighting Katia in the living room. She was rough and it

wasn't easy to handle since she was human. They couldn't kill her.

Katia : **she laughed** I knew my brother could only have lame friends.

Elena : Shut it, bitch.

The witch laughed again then stopped and listened to something invisible. She

nodded and vanished.

Jeremy : What was that ?

Elena : I don't know but I feel like it's not good.

* * *

Jo : Lana, stop !

Lana : **she snickered** We always knew you were the weakest twin.

Kai : I could siphon you painfully.

Lana listened to something and nodded.

Kai : What now ?

Lana : **cruel smile** Now you look on the balcony **she disappeared**

Jo : What's on...

He didn't wait for her to finish. He ran to the balcony and froze. No, this

couldn't be happening !

Kai : Bonnie ! **he threw himself on his knees and took out the piece of glass not caring if he cut his hand**

Jo : Oh my god...

Kai : **he looked at her** Do something !

Jo : I can't bring back the dead, I...

Kai : I'm begging you, do something !

Jo : Kai, no. My magic can't do that a-and her heart is too damaged ! I can't fix it with medecine either ! It's not possible...

Kai : No, no...This can't be happening ! Bonnie, come back...Come back ! **he was rocking her**

His sister started to cry. It was too much. The young witch didn't deserve to die.

She saw a movement and looked above her shoulder ready to fight. It was

Elena and Jeremy. They looked dumbfunded at the scene.

Elena : Is she...

Jo nodded sadly. Elena bursted into tears as she collided into Jeremy. He

grabbed her and they sat down. He was crying too. Jo looked at Kai. Tears

were rolling slowly on his cheeks. He was holding Bonnie tightly and he kept

rocking her.

* * *

She was in the guestroom because Kai didn't want her to be alone. They lost so

much. Bonnie was gone and their father had the twins. Jo could guess they

were in Portland. They were safe until their birthday. Kai came in holding a

bottle.

Jo : Kai, we need to think about the funeral.

Kai : **he shook his head** No.

Jo : I know that...

Kai : No, you don't know anything ! I'm going to find a way to bring her back. She can't be dead, ok ?!

She looked at her brother. He was in denial and she knew it was part of the

grieving process. She decided to give him time and nodded. He looked at his

bottle.

Jo : You're going to drink this ?

Kai : Yes. Figured Jack Daniels could be good company.

Jo : What should we do about our prisoner ?

Kai : **he shrugged** It's up to you **he walked to his room**

* * *

The next day

Jo : **she knocked on his door** Kai ?

No answer. She opened the door without a noise and looked inside. He was

passed out on his bed, the empty bottle laying on the floor. What an

heartbreaking sight, she thought. There was no way he would be able to go to

work today. She would have to tell he was sick. She closed the door and went

to the basement.

Joey : I hope you're bringing me breakfast.

She looked at him through the bars of his cell. His stomach grumbled. She

sighed and a plate appeared on his side.

Joey : Sweet ! **he started to eat**

She observed him. She hadn't seen her brother in 18 years and he became a

man.

Joey : Why do I feel so weak ?

Jo : Kai siphoned a lot of your magic.

Joey : **he frowned** He must have been pissed.

Jo : He's not pissed, he's heartbroken ! Dad killed his girlfriend.

Joey : The Bennett witch ? I always thought he had pedophile urges. Oh well, I guess she was collateral damage.

Jo : Do you even hear yourself ?! You sound like...

Joey : What ? Like dad ? Well newsflash, he is my father and I serve the coven ! You and Kai forgot that but I didn't. I'll always be loyal to the Geminis.

Jo : Look around you. Where are they ? They left you behind.

Joey : **he shrugged** I'm sure they have a plan.

Jo : **she smiled a little** Oh Joeybear, maybe I have forgotten many things but not that only twins matter **she left**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Kai woke up with a pounding headache but that was the least of his problems.

Thinking about Bonnie was too painful and made him imagine a lot of things.

He was sure that she didn't deserve to die and he would fix this. He sat up and

winced. Maybe heavy drinking wasn't such a good idea. He looked at his

nightstand and saw a glass of water and two pills. He smiled a little and drank

it. He took a quick shower and turned on his laptop. He went on the dark web

and searched for a necromancer. Amazing what you can find when you know

where to look. He noted the address and left.

* * *

A random store

Kai : **he went in** Is there anyone here ?

The store seemed empty.

Necromancer : **he popped behind him** Oh I could smell you for miles around, warlock.

Kai : **he jumped startled** Don't do that again !

Necromancer : Whatever. How can I help you ?

Kai : How do I know you're the person I'm looking for ?

The man rolled his eyes and performed a magic trick.

Kai : How big are you on ressurections ?

Necromancer : Come in my office **he went into the back of the store**

Kai : **he followed him** So ?

Necromancer : **he sat down and invited him to do the same** Who do you want me to bring back to life ?

Kai : **he took out a pic of Bonnie** Her.

Necromancer : Pretty. How did she die ?

Kai : Killed and I need you to fix this.

Necromancer : Was any part of her body damaged ?

Kai : Her heart.

Necromancer : **he nodded** I would need a new one. Fresh from someone who just died.

Kai : That won't be a problem.

Necromancer : Let's talk about my price.

Kai : I have enough money I think.

Necromancer : No. That's not what I want. How old was she ?

Kai : Twenty. Why ?

Necromancer : Young. Well that's the price. You can't mess with death without it. She was twenty and if you're willing to do this, you'll have to give up twenty years of your life. Let's say you're meant to die at eighty then you'll die at sixty. See where I'm going ?

Kai : Yes.

Necromancer : So we got our deal ?

Kai : We do.

* * *

Jeremy felt numb. The thought of Bonnie's death was constantly running

through his mind. She was gone. He made fists with his hands grabbing the

sheets as anger was flowing in him. He could easily blame someone. Jo and

Kai for example. If they never came to town in the first place Bonnie would

have been alive. But then he couldn't really blame them. Jo was a nice person

and Kai...Well he was a decent man if you forget that he hit on your girlfriend

but he was grieving Bonnie too. He heard voices and got up. Damon and

Elena. He knew that now wasn't a good time for her to dump him. He closed

his door.

* * *

Damon : **he caressed her hair** How are you doing ?

Elena : It's awful ! Bonnie was my childhood friend and she's...she's...*she started to sob again*

Damon : Hey, hey...The pain will go away someday.

Elena : I don't know **sob** My stomach is aching...

 _And I didn't break up with you yet_ , she thought.

Damon : It's part of the grieving process. I've been through that.

Elena : Yeah, so did I. Remember my parents ?

Damon : True.

Elena : Why are you here ? You never liked Bonnie.

Damon : Also true but you're my girl.

She nodded and wished Jeremy was here instead. Well he was just down the

hall but she didn't think it was the right time to break up with Damon. So she

let him hug her and rest her head on his shoulder.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jo was examining a child but she was lost in her thoughts. Bonnie was a child

too, an older one but still. She was gone too soon. She heard someone clearing

their throat and looked at her side.

Father : So ? About my son ?

Jo : Oh, sorry **she told him the diagnosis and what to do before leaving**

Alaric : Jo...

Jo : Ric ! **she wrapped her arms around him**

Alaric : It's surreal.

Jo : **she pulled away** Coffee ?

Alaric : Your shift is over ?

Jo : No but I could use a break.

They went in the lounge.

Alaric : How are you doing ?

Jo : I don't know. Better than Kai though.

Alaric : I know how he feels. When I lost Isobel...Well turned out she wasn't really dead but I thought so at the time.

Jo : I'm scared he will hate me.

Alaric : Why would he do that ?

Jo : **she shrugged** For not being fast enough to save Bonnie or for not helping him now...

Alaric : Did he already hate you ?

Jo : Yes, once.

* * *

Flashback

Young Jo went in the building of the wizards rehab. Her brother was admitted a

few weeks ago because he was badly addicted to dark magic. They were only

sixteen. She was indicated where he was.

Kai : I don't want to see you, sissy.

Jo : Kai, please...

Kai : Actually I think you lost the sissy title.

Jo : I was just trying to help you.

Kai : By telling dad ?! He sent me here !

Jo : So you could get better !

Kai : I don't feel better! I feel awful **he started to shake**

Jo : You're having withdrawals.

Kai : This is all your fault, you...

Jo : I did what was right because I love you !

Kai : **he laughed dryly** Well that's funny because I hate you.

Jo : W-what ?

Kai : You heard me ! Don't come back, traitor.

She got up and left. She sat on a bench and cried.

End of the flashback

* * *

Alaric : I'm sure he didn't mean that.

Jo : **she shook her head** Try to tell that to my sixteen-year-old self.

Alaric : I know he's suffering right now but he will heal eventually.

Jo : Let's hope so **she didn't tell him about his crazy idea of bringing Bonnie back. It was too insane**

* * *

Kai used a cloacking spell to enter the hospital. He searched for a dead person.

He could always check the morgue but the necromancer said the death should

be recent. He heard 'code blue' and saw a couple of doctors running into a

room. Maybe it was his chance. He followed them and waited. They couldn't

save the patient and declared the time of death. They covered her face with a

white sheet and left. Kai locked the door and uncloacked himself. He couldn't

focus on both his magic and operating. He mentally called a scapel, gloves and

an ice box.

Kai : **he took off the sheet** I know this is not how you saw your end but I need your heart. Bonnie needs your heart.

He left the room after he was done. He was heading to the exit when...

Martha : Kai ?

Kai : **under his breath** Crap **he cursed himself for not cloacking back**

Martha : I thought you weren't coming today. Well that's what your sister said.

Kai : She did, uh ? I'm feeling better actually so...

Martha : Why are you carrying an ice box ?

Kai : I...um...*he knew there was no logical explanation* I...ugh...*he put the box down and grabbed her face*

Martha : What...

He mumbled a spell that made her forget she saw him and left with the heart.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Necromancer : **he looked at the heart** Perfect.

Kai : Does Bonnie need to be here ?

Necromancer : No. Are you ready ?

Kai : Yes. You can start.

Necromancer : It won't be pleasant for you **With these words he got up and went to grab some ingredients**

Kai observed him working. The man grabbed the heart and placed him on a

black table. He opened a small bottle and poured the liquid in a circle around

the heart.

Necromancer : I need your blood. Cut your palm please **he gave him a knife**

Kai grabbed the weapon. There were some inscriptions in an ancient langage on

the handle. He didn't hesitate and cut his palm. Blood gushed out smoothly. He

winced a little.

Necromancer : Now place your hand on the heart. Don't be scared.

Kai : I'm a doctor. I've done worse **he touched the heart**

The blood dripped on the organ and the heart started to beat.

Kai : Guess that's good.

Necromancer : Twenty years has been given **he grabbed Kai's shoulder**

The warlock gasped and fell on his knees. He felt his energy was being ripped away from him.

Necromancer : Told you it wouldn't be pleasant **he started to chant in an ancient langage**

Kai fainted.

* * *

A finger moved from a milimeter. A soft breath. All so small but Jo could feel

them. Her witch senses tingled and she got up. She went to the room Bonnie's

body was and opened the door. It looked like nothing changed but...

She walked closer and put a hand on Bonnie's chest. Her eyes widened when

she heard a heartbeat.

* * *

Necromancer : Wake up.

Kai groaned and the man shook his shoulder.

Kai : **he opened his eyes** Where am I ?

Necromancer : Still with me.

Kai : **he sat up** Did it work ?

Necromancer : **he raised his hands** My magic never fails.

Kai : **he got up** I have to go !

Necromancer : You know where to find me if you need anything else.

* * *

Jo was waiting for him and she jumped on him the minute he went in the house.

Kai : Jo, hey...

Jo : What did you do ?!

Kai : I...

Jo : She's breathing again.

Kai : **he smiled and laughed** It worked !

Jo : So let's go back to my question : what did you do ?

Kai : I used a necromancer.

Jo : Oh Kai, it's so dangerous ! What did he ask in exchange ?

Kai : **he bit his lip** Twenty years of my life.

Jo : **she shook her head** What was on your mind ?

Kai : I wanted her to live. I took a hard decision. Is she awake ?

Jo : No. I casted a light sleeping spell on her. I don't know how it feels like to be resurrecting but she could be lost.

He nodded and walked upstairs. She looked like some Sleeping Beauty. He

smiled and grabbed her hand. He stayed there for a while observing her.

Kai : **he leaned in and kissed her lips** I love you, Bon.

* * *

He talked to Jo about his plan. She had to agree that it was a decent idea.

Bonnie deserved a second chance. It was almost simple. They would erase her

memory and send her away to a new city to start afresh. After they took this

decision they reunited the 'gang' to talk to them. It was a long and rough

discussion but a majority joined their side. They said goodbye to her. She was

still under the sleeping spell.

Jo : Did you finish creating her new life ?

Kai : Yes.

Jo : Can I read it ?

He handed her the piece of paper.

Jo : Alright **she read it** Sookie Lang, 20, history student, living in Chicago, loving animals. It looks a lot like her life here.

Kai : Yes and no. She won't be a witch. It's hard to create someone brand new. It's better to root it to something already there.

Jo : Let's do this.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

?: Sookie ? Sookie ! You have to wake up.

Sookie : Mmmm five more minutes **she put a pillow on her face**

(A/N : Let's just call Bonnie Sookie for now, shall we?)

?: We're going to be late for class.

Sookie : **she groaned** Just a minute, Angelica.

Angelica : Alright **she left the room**

Sookie stretched and yawned. It felt like she slept for too long. She slowy got

up and looked through the window. Chilly weather in Chicago today.

* * *

Kai came in the basement.

Joey : Hey, big bro.

Kai : Comfortable ?

Joey : How's life ? I heard that...*he got sent against the wall*

Kai : Whoops...

Joey : It's not even a fair fight, let me out of here !

Kai : You really think I would kill you out of cold blood ?

Joey : Why not ?

Kai : I don't know what dad told you about me but I'm not some kind of monster if you forget the siphoner part. I'm a doctor.

Joey : You ever watched Dexter ?

Kai : **he ignored the silly question** You've been promoted to the part of valuable exchange. You against the twins.

Joey : I don't think Dad will say yes. Jo even said it herself.

Kai : You can as well be useful.

Joey : Whatever.

Kai : We could have been a family.

Joey : **he laughed a little** Who are you kidding ? Not with Dad as a patriarch .

Kai : True **he hesitated** Do you miss her ?

Joey : Who ?

Kai : Mom.

They never talked about her after her death. Like she never existed. But Kai

always remembered how kind and caring she was. He wondered why she

married his father but if she didn't none of them would be here.

Joey : I avoid to do think about her.

Kai : Because you know she wouldn't allow any of this.

Joey : Don't bring her as an excuse.

Kai : I'm just saying dad is wrong **he walked away**

* * *

Elena knew what she had to do. Bonnie had a second chance at life and she

couldn't live in a lie anymore. She went to the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon : **he smiled** That's my beautiful girl.

Elena : **quietly** Hey.

Damon : What's going on ? Is this because of Bonnie ?

Elena : Indirectly yes. Um I don't even know how to say it but...I...We can't continue like this.

Damon : Wait, you're breaking up with me ?

Elena : Yes...Yes I am.

Damon : I don't understand. We're so good together !

Elena : **she shook her head** No. It's not what I want anymore.

Damon : Is there someone else ?

She didn't answer.

Damon : Meaning there is. What's his name ?!

Elena : I'm not telling you that.

Damon : **He grabbed her wrist** I could force you.

Elena : Let go of me ! **she slapped him and ran away**

He could easily use vampire speed and catch her but there was nothing more

that he loved than revenge. And who the hell was better than him for Elena ?!

* * *

Chicago

Angelica : **she leaned to her ear** He's staring at you again.

Sookie : Who ?

Angelica : Logan.

Sookie : Oh him.

Angelica : He's cute and he likes you.

The bell rang and Sookie grabbed her stuff for the next class.

Angelica : I'll see you later.

Sookie : Yup **she walked away**

The face of a man popped on her mind but before she could see who it was it

disappeared.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Sookie did her pre-bed routine. She yawned and left the bathroom. Angelica

was already asleep. Sookie smiled and went in her own bed. It didn't take her

long to doze off.

* * *

Dream

Kai leaned in and dipped his finger in the water.

Bonnie : Is it good ?

Kai : Yup, you can get naked.

Bonnie : Wow, how smooth **she giggled**

Kai : **he smiled** I'll start then **he took off his shirt and let it fall on the bathroom's floor**

She smirked and slowly unbutonned her blouse. A button after another.

Kai : **he winced** This is torture.

Bonnie : Oh really ? **the blouse slid over her shoulders and joined his shirt**

He went behind her and left some kisses on her neck while he took off her bra.

She shivered and whimpered a little.

Kai : If you continue like that this bath won't be innocent.

Bonnie : **she turned around** You and innocent in the same sentence, ummm...

Kai : Are you implying I'm a horn dog ?

Bonnie : No, more like a hot dog **she laughed at her lame joke and unbelted his pants**

When they were both naked Kai went in the bathtub first. She smiled and joined

him laying against his chest.

Kai : Mmmm...

Bonnie : The temperature is just what's needed.

Kai : Yeah **he kissed her shoulder**

She laughed a little.

Kai : And you were right. I'm not innocent with a naked girl.

Bonnie : Who would ?

He caressed her thighs softly and her breath quickened. He chuckled and

touched her womanhood.

Bonnie : Uhhh...

Kai : Look who's naughty **he licked her ear**

End of the dream

* * *

The next morning

Angelica : What happened to you ? You're glowing.

Sookie : **she bit her lip** I had a good dream.

Angelica : Ohh what kind of dream ?

Sookie : **she giggled** It was kinky.

Angelica : I really have to know more **she grabbed a toast**

Sookie : I was taking a bath with a guy and he was really hot.

Angelica : Logan ?

Sookie : **she shook her head** No, I didn't know that guy. Plus it was just a dream. I mean this guy is too hot to be real.

Angelica : Maybe you saw him somewhere or on tv.

Sookie : **she thought about it** I don't know anyone named Kai.

* * *

Mystic Falls/Portland

He didn't have his number but he could still project his mind to their old house.

Well with Jo's help. He looked around and wasn't surprised the interior didn't

change. His old papa was a man of habits. Speaking of the devil...

Joshua : What the hell are you doing here ?!

Kai : Hello, daddy. The right question is why aren't you dead yet since you murdered my girlfriend ?

Joshua : For obvious reasons and she must have been crazy to love you.

Kai : Mom loved me too.

Joshua : What do you want ?

Kai : Maybe you noticed we have Joey.

Joshua : I did but if you think of trading him for the twins, you're wrong. The merge will happen. Anything else ?

Kai : You really don't care, do you ?

Joshua : Only twins matter unless you're a siphoner.

Kai : I have nothing to do here then **he vanished**

* * *

Jo watched her brother getting back in his body. He slowly sat up and drank a

glass of water.

Jo : So ?

Kai : You heard what he said. You recorded ?

Jo : Done.

Kai : Plan B then.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Kai : Did you hear ?

Joey : He said that, he actually said that **he ran a hand through his hair**

Jo : We don't want to hurt you just...

Joey : You want me on your side to go on a 'save the twins' mission. What makes you think I will help ? I could simply leave.

Kai : Look I know you're a brat but not a coward.

Joey : Have you ever considered any of your siblings as something else than a stupid brat ?

Kai : **he smiled** Nope.

Joey : Fine, let me join the good guys team.

Jo : **she opened the cell's door** If you try anything I'll change you into an actual frog. Got it ?

* * *

Chicago

Sookie was preparing some cupcakes in the kitchen. It was relaxing her and she

needed that since she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't

figure out what it was but it was bugging her. She frosted the little cakes and

put a birthday candle on one of them. There was nothing to celebrate but she

thought it could be fun. _Now I need a match,_ she thought. Then she froze. The

small candle was lit. How was it even possible ? She looked around the room

as if the answer was in the thin air. There was no one of course.

Sookie : Angelica, you're here ?

She half expected her friend to come in the room and laughed at her good trick

but none of that happened.

Sookie : I'm turning crazy. And I'm talking outloud to myself **she sighed**

She put another candle on a new cupcake and focused on it. Nothing happened.

 _This is becoming ridi-_ The candle lit itself. Since when did she have magical

powers ?!

* * *

Kai walked in the hospital for his shift. He had a lot on his mind and he

wondered if Joey could really help. They didn't have much of a plan except 'we

need to get to the twins before the merge' and time was ticking. They asked

Joey a lot of questions to catch up the years they missed for the coven. He went

in the lockers room and opened his to change. He grabbed his white doctor coat

and saw the necklace. He took it in his hand and traced the letters of her name

with his thumb. Bonnie. He offered her this necklace for her birthday and it

was supposed to protect her. He was a fool to imagine he wouldn't put her in

danger. He was a Parker for crying out loud ! He put the necklace in his coat

pocket and closed the locker.

Martha : A penny for your thoughts.

Kai : Oh I didn't hear you **he smiled** Lost in my thoughts indeed.

Martha : She left ? Sorry, I saw you staring at the necklace.

Kai : **he sighed** I miss her everyday.

Martha : Do you...Would you like to drink a coffee after our shift ? As friends of course.

Kai : Yeah, we can do that.

Bonnie wasn't going to come back. Time to move on.

* * *

Elena was studying when she got a text. She read it and immediatly called

Stefan. The conversation didn't last long and she went into Jeremy's room. His

summer classes were on a break. He looked up from his drawing when she

came in.

Elena : Damon is killing again.

* * *

They were walking with weapons around Mystic Falls.

Jeremy : Do you really think we can stop him ?

Elena : At least we can try.

Jeremy : You didn't tell him it's me, right ?

Elena : No but I don't think it's going to take him long to find out **she stopped walking and sighed**

Jeremy : You don't find it tiring ? I mean the fact that everytime you reject this big old manchild he goes on a killing spree ?

Elena : I...

Jeremy : Because I am ! You had a poor taste when you chose him.

Elena : Oh yeah ? Well you're not that mature since your only girlfriend left you for an older man !

Jeremy : You suck **he left**

The young woman shrugged and walked the other way. None of them knew

Damon was observing them. He heard everything. His eyes turned red in pure

rage.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sookie went to bed but she had difficulties to find sleep. She kept thinking

about the candles. Could she have dreamed it ? Hallucinated it ? She couldn't

understand how she was able to pull a trick like that. She finally fell asleep.

In Sookie's head

She was still laying in her bed.

?: Bonnie.

She didn't open her eyes and rolled on her side.

?: Bonnie you have to wake up.

Sookie : Mmmmm...

?: We don't have time for this ! **she touched her shoulder**

The young woman woke up instantly.

?: Finally.

Sookie : **she rubbed her eyes** Who are you ?

?: Ah yeah, they made you forget that too **she rolled her eyes** I'm Sheila Bennett, your Grams.

Sookie : What ? No. I'm Sookie Lang and I don't know you. It's a weird dream.

Grams : No your name is Bonnie Bennett and you're a witch.

Sookie : A what now ?

Grams : Nothing happened with the candles today ?

Sookie : How do you know ? Right, we're in my dream so...

Grams : Come with me, it's time to remember who you really are **she took her hand and pulled her out of the bed**

They didn't go far. Grams placed her in front of the mirror.

Sookie : I don't understand...

Images started to appear in the mirror.

* * *

Bonnie woke up and looked around. She knew she was in Chicago. Images of

both her lives fighting in her mind. She shook her head.

Bonnie : I have to go back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Whitmore

Kai smiled and went to the bar. He ordered two drinks. Martha was good

company but he wished he could stop thinking about Bonnie. He brought the

glasses and sat back in the booth.

Martha : Now where were we ?

Kai : We were talking about that new medical operation.

Martha : Right.

They discussed for a while. After another round of shots he noticed her face was

really close to his. Without realizing it he leaned across the table and kissed

her. He started to think about Bonnie. The first time they kissed. It was at her

birthday party. She was wearing a sinful black dress and this lipstick...

He desired her very much and even in the middle of the danger he kissed her.

He came back to the present and felt nothing in his kiss with Martha. He pulled

away and cleared his throat.

Martha : Sorry, I shouldn't have...

Kai : No, it was me, I...

Martha : **she got up** I'm going home.

Kai : At least let me walk you there.

Martha : No, I don't live far **she left**

* * *

Mystic Falls

Elena went back home. She didn't find Damon and it was stressing her a lot.

She was tired to be his babysitter honestly. She walked in the kitchen and froze.

Jeremy was laying on the floor. The weird angle of his neck was suggesting...

?: Goodnight, Elena.

She slowly turned around. Damon was sitting on a chair sipping a bottle of old

bourbon.

Elena : D-did you...

Damon : Kill him ? It's not the first time **he shrugged**

Elena : **she fell on her knees next to Jeremy** Wake up, please wake up.

Damon : So tell me, why him ?

Elena : Jer, you have to come back to me **she touched his face**

Damon : Hey, I'm talking to you ! **he got up abruptly and the bottle crashed on the floor**

Elena : **she turned her head towards him** You're a fucking psychopath !

His eyes turned red. He walked closer in the intention of ripping her heart out.

There was a detonation and he fell down unconscious.

Alaric : It's ok now.

Elena : He'll wake up, right ? **she pointed at Jeremy**

Alaric : He's wearing the ring so he will **he touched her shoulder in comfort**

Elena : Take out the trash please.

The hunter nodded and grabbed Damon before leaving.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Elena had layed him on the couch when he jolted awake.

Elena : Hey it's ok, I'm here.

Jeremy : Damon, he...

Elena : Alaric took care of him, don't worry.

Jeremy : **he sighed** Thanks god **he touched his neck** The douchebag snapped my neck.

Elena : I'm sorry for what I said earlier.

Jeremy : I'm sorry too but not for what I said. I'm just saying I could have been smoother in my choice of words.

The young woman smiled and kissed him. They heard a bag falling on the floor

and pulled away quickly.

Jenna : What the hell is going on ?!

* * *

The next day

Angelica : **she knocked on the door** Sookie, you're still not awake ?

No answer.

Angelica : **she opened the door** Sookie you...

The room was empty. She looked in the closet. Empty as well.

Angelica : Fuck **she grabbed her phone**

?: You're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency.

Angelica : It is one. Bonnie left. I think she remembers.

?: She's coming back here.

Angelica : What do we do, Jo ?

Jo : Come here.

* * *

Bonnie left the train station and went straight to his house. She didn't know

what to say because she had a million things on her mind. She rang the

doorbell and put her bags on the porch.

Kai : **he opened the door** Jo, you forgot your ke- Bonnie ?!

Bonnie : I...*she slapped him*

Kai : Ow, what was that for ?

Bonnie : You stole my life !

Kai : Let's go inside **he grabbed her bags**

They went in the house.

Kai : I saved your life.

Bonnie : I remember dying.

Kai : You were dead but I brought you back.

Bonnie : How ?

Kai : It doesn't matter. I gave you a life.

Bonnie : By creating a fake one ? I wasn't even a witch !

Kai : You deserved something new !

Bonnie : I deserved to have a choice and you took that from me !

Kai : I didn't think about it, I...

Bonnie : Why ?

Kai : Do you have any idea how I felt holding you dead in my arms ?

Bonnie : No...

Kai : It was too painful. Sorry if you felt stripped of your free will. Guess you can't take the witch out of someone. Not a Bennett.

Bonnie : Well I'm back.

Kai : Yes you are **he caressed her cheek and kissed her**

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Kai : Oh I missed this, I missed you.

Bonnie : Me too **she opened his shirt and caressed his chest**

* * *

Later

Jo went home and found their clothes scattered on the floor. She rolled her eyes.

 _They just couldn't wait_ she thought. But she understood.

Jo : **she knocked on the door** Excuse me but you two are done ?

* * *

Kai was stroking Bonnie's hair while her head was against his chest. The sheets

were a mess but they couldn't care less. They were happy and satisfied. Then

they heard Jo.

Bonnie : **in his head** _How does she know ?_

Kai : _The clothes._

Bonnie : _Right._

Kai : **outloud** We'll be out in a few minutes.

* * *

Jo : Bonnie, it's good to see you.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Bonnie : Thanks.

They hugged briefly.

Kai : You don't seem surprised it's Bonnie.

Jo : Angelica called me.

Bonnie : How do you even know her ? She was part of Sookie's life.

Jo : That's not entirely true. When Kai brought you back to life and we created a new identity I asked a guardian angel to look after you.

Bonnie : A guardian angel ?

Someone knocked on the door and Jo went to open it.

Angelica : Hey, Bonnie.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Bonnie : Angelica ? You're not human ?

Angelica : I was a few centuries ago. I hope you're not mad that I lied.

Bonnie : My whole life was a lie so...

Kai : I already explained my choice.

Bonnie : I know and I understand. I'm just happy to be myself again.

Her lover looked away. He was a little hurt that she didn't fully grasp what he

lived. It sounded cheesy but if he was faced with such a decision he would give

his life for her. Even though she was stripped from her free will or that she

could hate him forever. He had a similar bond with his twin. He heard his

sister's voice in his head.

 _Does she know everything ?_

 _No and I don't want to tell her_

 _She deserves to know what you sacrificed for her !_

 _Not now_

Bonnie : What are you two talking about ?

Kai : We said nothing.

Bonnie : I might be young but I felt the telekinesy.

Kai : I'll tell you later.

Bonnie : How about now ? What happened ? You decided something else about my life ? **she didn't mean to sound harsh**

Kai : Fine, we're going to talk in private.

They walked in the kitchen.

Angelica : Lovers's quarrel. I remember that.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jenna was walking in the streets. She had no destination she was just lost in her

thoughts. She bumped someone's shoulder but didn't apologize.

Alaric : Jenna ?

Jenna : Oh sorry. I just...

Alaric : Are you alright ? You look pale.

Jenna : I found out something awful.

Alaric : Come on. I'm offering you a coffee.

* * *

They were sitting at a table.

Alaric : You want to talk ?

Jenna : Elena and Jeremy...They...

Alaric : Oh, that.

Jenna : You knew ?

Alaric : I guessed. I'm sorry, maybe I should have told you.

Jenna : I know they're not siblings but they were raised under the same roof and they're cousins so it's still incest.

Alaric : I get it's hard to understand but...

Jenna : **she cut him** It's because their parents died and I had to take care of them. I did something wrong ! I'm a horrible person !

Alaric : **he grabbed her hand** Jenna, calm down please. You're not a horrible person. What they're living...It's their choice.

Jenna : How can you be so calm ?

Alaric : I guess that's because I study History. So many weddings between cousins. And...*he smiled sadly* It's still better than Damon.

Jenna : **she shuddered** If you put it that way **she sighed** So you're saying I should just accept their thing ?

Alaric : Yes, it could as well just be a fling.

* * *

In the kitchen

Bonnie : **she crossed her arms against her chest** I'm listening.

Kai : You know that ressurections are not easy.

Bonnie : I'm not sure it's even possible for a witch.

Kai : No it's not. I asked the help of a necromancer.

Bonnie : Oh...Grams told me about them. So, one of them just accepted to bring me back to life ? Since when are they kindhearted ?

Kai : I made a deal.

Bonnie : Stop with the mysteries and just spill the beans !

Kai : I gave up twenty years of my life.

Bonnie : Eh ?

Kai : I'll live twenty years shorter than I was supposed to.

Bonnie : Oh, Kai. Why ?

Kai : You still didn't get it ? I love you more than anything. More than I ever loved anyone. My grief was driving me insane and I took a decision.

Bonnie : **she whispered** Sucker for romance. That's a big sacrifice.

Kai : Doesn't matter. You were my Sleeping beauty and...

Bonnie : Wait.

Kai : What ? What did I say ?

Bonnie : Sleeping. Yeah that's the idea. You're lucky to have me back Malachai Parker because I just found out how to deal with one of our big problems.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter

Liv/Luke : What ?

Bonnie : You were less shocked to find out I was back in town.

Liv : Oh we knew it was just a matter of time.

Luke : You two are cheese. Love and all.

Kai : And you're not ?

Luke : I'm more about other stuffs.

Bonnie : Can we go back to what I said ?

Liv : You want to make us sleep for over a year. That's...That's crazy.

Bonnie : You'd rather merge ?

Jo : She's right. You can't do like Kai and me. We ran for so long.

Kai : Luke, what do you think ?

Luke : I'd do anything to avoid this stupid ceremony. C'mon, Livvie. We're just sleeping and then our problem is solved. Dad's too old to have other kids.

Liv : **she sighed** Fine. What's the ritual ?

Bonnie : I found one in my Grams's grimoire. The ingredients look easy to find. We need to figure out where to keep you. A protected place.

* * *

A week later

Kai : You want me to tuck you in, guys ?

Liv : Aww you're so funny.

Kai : Sorry, it's my reaction to stress. That and sarcasm.

Jo : Anything to forget you're staying in a vault, right ?

Luke : You're not helping, Josie.

Jo : Sorry.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Four Parkers in the same room is intense.

Kai : I forgot how it felt. Ready for the spell ?

Bonnie : I'm ready whenever you are, blonde twins.

They all said goodbye and the twins layed in the comfortable beds set up for

them in the vault. The Bennett witch casted the spell with Kai's and Jo's help.

The air changed for a moment and they felt the twins falling deeply asleep.

They casted several protective spell inside the room and outside the vault to

lock them inside. They also set an alarm to warn them if anyone tried to break

in or if the sleeping spell broke earlier than expected.

Kai : **he wrapped his arm around her shoulders** Good job, Bon. You too, sis.

Jo : **she nodded** I'm going to see Alaric. I need some comfort. I'll see you later **she left**

Bonnie : One problem solved.

Kai : Yeah, we can rest now.

Bonnie : Do you have the name of the necromancer ?

Kai : **he sighed** I told you to drop it.

Bonnie : I can't. I have to break that deal.

Kai : **he stopped walking and turned her to face him** No. What if you die again ? I won't be able to bear it.

Bonnie : I know but you made a big sacrifice and...

Kai : And accept it as a gift. My gift for your life.

Bonnie : **she laughed a little** It's way too much.

Kai : I love you **he touched her hair** I love you. Please don't go see him.

Bonnie : I could find a spell maybe.

Kai : As long as you don't risk your life.

Bonnie : We'll do this together **she touched his cheek** I love you.

Kai : **he kissed her** Let's go.

They left the cemetery.

So this is the end of the main story but if you'd like to read it I have a bonus story about Jerlena. Bonkai might appear or not.


End file.
